Mi ser de otro mundo
by Shizuru Nox
Summary: Shizuru Fujino es la directriz de operaciones en una división secreta, trabajando para peces gordos, lidiando con su vida aburrida, y encontrando el amor en un extraño ser y lugar
1. Genesis

Las puertas de la sala de procedimientos se abrieron abruptamente. Una camilla rodeada con cuatro miembros del equipo de reanimación entro a la sala, sobre ella, la forma de lo que parecía un ser humano, cubierto de sangre y respirando furiosamente. De sus orificios aéreos, salpicaduras de sangre saltaban a la vista de sus salvadores.

-Mujer de aproximadamente veinte años de edad, sin historial clínico conocido. -Hablo una enfermera pelirroja que buscaba acelerada pero asertivamente canalizar una vía en la paciente

-¡Esto es ridículo! Somos científicos, no doctores -Se quejó una rubia al otro lado de la camilla

-¡Nosotras la pusimos ahí! Cómo íbamos a saber que esto pasaría… -Hablo una pelirroja de cabello más claro, quién se encargada de apretar el respirador manual

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Fujino?!- Grito la primera pelirroja sacándose el tapabocas

Unas salas más adelante, de un cuarto parecido a aquel en que acababan de entrar, una sola mujer se podía encontrar en medio de lo que parecía una explosión química. Las paredes corroídas y humeantes, y en el centro de la habitación un arma tirada, partida en dos con la precisión cirujana de un láser industrial. La mujer se inclinó, apoyando la rodilla derecha en el suelo y dejando la izquierda arriba como apoyo a su antebrazo derecho, quién sirvió al mismo tiempo como apoyo a su frente.

-Maldición… Maldición… Una más…

-¡Fujino!

Hizo caso omiso a cada llamado que le hacían, por no decir gritos de auxilio. Nada valía la pena lo suficiente a este punto. Se sacó sus botas de protección y bata del laboratorio, las arrojó en una esquina del cuarto del desastre y salió en dirección contraria del quirófano y se encerró en una oficina, la cual marcaba su nombre completo en la puerta.

"Shizuru Viola Fujino. Directriz de operaciones"

Aseguro el pestillo de la puerta, se saco las pantimedias, aflojó la corbata lila sobre su camisa sin mangas, bajo el ziper de su falda y se dejó caer en la cómoda silla frente al escritorio. Ya libre de sus ataduras o al menos falsamente libre, llevo la mano derecha a su rostro frotando con sus dedos pulgar y medio ambos párpados. Sin abrir los ojos llevo la mano izquierda a la mesa, donde agarro una grabadora de bolsillo, en la cual luego de presionar el botón de grabar, dejo al borde de la mesa.

-Dia de interacción, este es el intento número… doce… -Se detuvo un momento a suspirar -Perdimos a otro sujeto de prueba… Aaahhhh… Ya no sabemos exactamente qué desea el espécimen. Cada que le presentamos un sujeto de prueba, se muestra dubitativo los primeros minutos, luego entra en un estado… agresivo y homicida que aún no comprendemos… Se nos escapa… En el momento que aceptamos este experimento para los organismos secretos Estadounidenses no pensamos que requeriría los de tanto… remordimiento… -Hizo una breve pausa para frotarse la mandíbula -Si fallamos en la próxima interacción, lo intentaremos según lo propuesto al vicepresidente Kanzaki… Lo intentaré yo.

Detuvo la grabación y arrojó detrás de la pantalla la grabadora. Se encontraba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando una pelirroja de cabello hasta los hombros entro, armada con un juego de llaves en sus manos. Podían verse salpicaduras de sangre en las mangas de su bata.

-Te necesitábamos en la sala de reanimación

-No se por que lo siguen intentando, saben que su veneno no tiene antídoto. Salvarla sería solo prolongar su sufrimiento

-¿Sugieres que la dejáramos entonces?

-Sugiero no gastar más energía y tiempo que ese por el que nos pagan

La pelirroja frunció los labios. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

-Shizuru, si esto te pasará a ti, yo lo intentaría hasta el final

-Tal vez pase, así que recuerdas esas palabras

-…¿De qué hablas?

-Usaremos solo a un sujeto de prueba más, si no funciona ya envié mí formulario de aprobación a Reito; lo haré yo

-Estas loca

-No hay más opciones, Mai… Ella solo ha mostrado simpatía real conmigo, solo acepta las pruebas si yo se lo pido… Debo ser yo

-Te matará -Murmuro Mai con preocupación

-Ya no tengo nada más por perder… -Musito Shizuru apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano -Hare los preparativos con "K" desde mañana

-Ahhh… Solo descansa, quizás eso aclare tu mente

-Quizas…

Dia desastroso. Para la división de investigación en fenómenos metafísicos, la experimentación en el piso bajo jurisdicción de Shizuru estaba en prioridad máxima. La castaña llevaba los archivos de los experimentos, expedientes de fallecimiento de varios sujetos de prueba y un expediente en color azul al fondo de todos. En este se visualizaba una fotografía borrosa de lo que parecía una figura femenina de cabello azulado, acostada en posición fetal en medio de un cráter rodeado con corrosión propia del derramamiento de ácido o fusiones químicas. Shizuru dejo los archivos en el asiendo de copiloto de su auto, acomodo su cinturón y encendió el motor.

Al llegar a su casa dejó caer los archivos en la mesa frente a su sofá, y depósito toda su humanidad en el enorme mueble, dejando sus pies caer sobre el borde de la mesa. Luego de tomarse unos minutos de reflexión silenciosa, estiró el brazo a la mesa al extremo derecho del sofá, agarrando una botella de vino que bebió sin reparos ni mesura; tres tragos largos, para luego volver a inclinar su torso al frente, apoyando los codos en ambas rodillas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?- Murmuró sacando de entre los folios la fotografía -¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Abrió el archivo, liberando varias notas desordenadas puestas una sobre otra con la ayuda de un clip de escritorio.

"De forma humanoide; se mueve cómodamente en dos extremidades inferiores, tal y como los humanos. La distribución ósea y muscular crea a un ser de apariencia humana, con todo y las formaciones de cabello propias de nuestra especie. Ojos grandes y rasgados, nariz, boca, orejas, cinco dedos en cada mano y en cada pie. A simple vista pareciera un ser humano cualquiera. Piel pálida, color del iris verde marino, cabellera negra azul.

Singularidades: Tomamos una muestra de cabello y uñas que perdió después del primer encuentro. Descubrimos que el cabello no posee cutículas igual que sus uñas, lo cual indica que su crecimiento no es indefinido; es tal como el pelo o uñas en un mamífero salvaje. Crece hasta cierto largo y se detiene, lo cual hace su regeneración o crecimiento imposible.

Genera de su piel está mucosidad parcialmente transparente que cubre sus órganos sexuales, por medio de los cuales, a rápida vista, podemos determinar que es una hembra. Comprende nuestro lenguaje, trabajamos en las normas básicas de aceptación y negación. Su inteligencia es sorprendente"

Shizuru dio un trago más a la botella, dando vuelta a dos de aquellas apuntes más.

"Primer accidente. El espécimen se mostró agresivo ante la presencia del sexo opuesto. Esta tarde cuando uno de nuestros asistentes intento entregarme la cámara fotográfica, adoptó una posición ofensiva y atacó. Nos hemos dado cuenta que segrega ácido a voluntad de su tracto digestivo. Así mismo sus manos y pies segregan este mismo ácido desconocido, similar al efecto del ácido sulfúrico en su estado más puro. Tuve que alejarme bajo el protocolo de evacuación y eso le enfureció más"

Shizuru saco el folio de fotografías tomadas a la escena. Paredes y suelo consumidos por una corrosión que se expandía, y en medio de esta, la joven de pie, con su rostro cubierto por su cabello despeinado.

"Esta tarde el espécimen y yo tuvimos una clase de comunicación única. Descubrí que tiene facultades psíquicas, así que se comunica conmigo por medio de mis pensamientos. No lo ha hecho con nadie más, así que creo que me tiene cierto aprecio. Acordamos no volverla a llamar espécimen, nos ha pedido llamarla K; se muestra cómoda y relajada en mí presencia, así que me encargaré de todas las sesiones de investigación. ¿Qué es ella?"

Shizuru soltó las notas en la mesa; frotó su frente mientras dejaba la botella de vino a un lado. En la parte superior del folio de "K" se podía ver la fecha, un mes atrás de la actualidad en que Shizuru superaba su crisis. Y siendo una noche como cualquier otra aparte de ese detalle, se fue a la cama después que el vino hizo de las suyas, para darle paso a un nuevo día.

Al día siguiente, la castaña retomó su rutina. Tomo una ducha, retomó los archivos que la noche anterior estudio, y regreso al trabajo. Antes de bajar, se aseguró de entregar los archivos de los sujetos de prueba en servicios sociales, posteriormente subió al elevador, que la condujo al sub sótano 3, donde residía su lugar de trabajo. Al abrirse las puertas encontró el ajetreo usual de las 7 de la mañana, un día después de una pérdida y de un experimento fallido.

-¡Fujino!- Exclamó una rubia al verla

-Haruka-san, buenos días

-¡Ayer nos dejaste con la mierda hasta el cuello!

-El sujeto #7 firmó el acuerdo de no resucitación, ustedes extendieron su sufrimiento y desperdiciaron recursos que podrían ser útiles con el siguiente sujeto. Además, no hay antídoto o método de alivio para el ácido de K

-¿Sugieres que debíamos dejarle morir?- Gruño Haruka

-Ahhh… -Shizuru comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina

-¡Oye, estamos hablando!- Haruka la siguió -Eres lo peor

-¿Preparaste el equipo de audio y comunicación aislante que te encargué hace una semana?

-¿Por qué? ¿Para otro conejillo de indias?

-No, para mi- Respondió viéndola sobre el hombro -Entrare en una hora, tenlo listo

Haruka dejo de caminar, se quedó viendo a la castaña alejarse con su mejor para de estupefacción. Luego, la marcha constante de asistentes en el pasillo la obligó a moverse. Shizuru dejo el archivo azul sobre su escritorio, tomo su bata y credencial de identificación y regreso al pasillo mientras arreglaba su cabello. Nuevamente encontró a Haruka, esta vez venía en compañía de Mai.

-¡Tienes que estar de broma!- La zamarreo Mai -¡¿Hoy?! ¡No han pasado ni 20 horas desde el anterior accidente!

-K siempre se altera cuando no la voy a ver, así que entre más pronto mejor. Necesito que graben todo lo que ocurra hoy; Mai, consigue el formulario con la compañía y la farmacéutica, tenemos minutos.

-Estas loca… -Murmuro Haruka

-Muévanse, iniciaré el protocolo de experimentación en 15 minutos -Shizuru se acercó a un panel táctil en medio del pasillo

Puso la palma de su mano, una contraseña de autorización y luego oprimió el botón de autorización. A través de los pasillos, cada unos seis metros se elevaban pantallas de texto, en los cuales se marcó el texto "Protocolo de experimentación" y un reloj en cuenta regresiva con el número 15:00. Mai y Haruka corrieron a toda velocidad a obedecer las órdenes de la castaña, y al mismo tiempo que ellas apretaron el paso, todos los demás lo hicieron también.

Shizuru camino a paso rápido dos salas más adelante, a una de unos 12 metros de largo, cubierta con una cortina negra. Saco una llave de su bolsillo y con esta abrió un panel más de autorización. Marcando varios dígitos la cortina comenzó a retraerse poco a poco, mostrando un cuarto a oscuras, donde la figura de una mujer recostada en posición fetal fue lo primero que se vio. Shizuru se acercó al botón del intercom y lo oprimió.

-Buenos días, K

La chica levantó la cabeza ágilmente. Volteo hacia donde Shizuru se encontraba.

Delgada, de piel pálida y blanca, cabellera desordenada pero lisa, y un gran par de ojos verdes acompañaban esta belleza natural de una mujer. Se encontraba desnuda, aunque no totalmente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con alguna clase de tejido color melocotón que rodeaba su pecho y entrepierna, protegiendo de esta forma sus órganos reproductivos. Según los estudios de Shizuru, está membrana solo se retraía a voluntad de K. La joven se puso de pie y corrió hacia el vidrio, poniendo ambas palmas abiertas sobre el cristal donde se encontraba Shizuru.

-Lamento no haber venido antes

-¿Estás enojada? -Hizo eco una voz grave en su cabeza

-Claro que no ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- Respondió sonriendo de buena gana

-Ayer mate a esa mujer. Me hizo enojar, así que solo la mate.

-No te preocupes por eso. Pero debes estar estresada… -Shizuru levantó la palma de su mano contra el cristal para encontrarse con la de K -¿Te gustaría que habláramos?

-Estamos hablando

-No, no…Hablo de ir a verte, allí dentro

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Una sonrisa se formó en la apacible cara de K

-Totalmente, te lo prometí la primera vez que me hablaste ¿Recuerdas?

-Recuerdo todo lo que hemos hablado

-Entonces hoy es el día. Terminaré de prepararlo todo para estar contigo ¿Me puedes esperar?

-Afirmativo- Desde que comenzaron a comunicarse, K usa algo del lenguaje típico militar, escuchado de vez en cuando en los pasillos.

Shizuru soltó el botón del intercom y dejo el panel. Una más relajada K froto la mejilla contra el cristal, viendo a la castaña alejarse por el pasillo mientras se sacaba la bata y entrando a una sala llamada "casilleros".

Shizuru dejo la bata en una de las bancas en medio de los casilleros y procedió a abrir el suyo, marcado con el número 11 en medio de ambas filas de portones metálicos; guardo sus aretes, collar, reloj de muñeca y se saco los tacones. Comenzó a zafar los botones de su blusa cuando la pelirroja más frecuente en los pasillos hizo aparición.

-Tenemos el traje y el auricular de comunicación

-Fantástico, dámelos por favor

Mai le entrego un traje de seguridad de un material aislante similar al neopreno de color negro. Se trataba de un traje enterizo de pies a cuello, de cualidades muy parecidas a los trajes aislantes usados en la nada por los astronautas para sus misiones de exploración. Ya que se conocen lo suficiente, Shizuru comenzó a sacarse la ropa aún en presencia de Mai.

-Aun puedes echarte para atrás

-No va a pasar- Respondió la castaña de forma indiferente

Mai sonrió con tristeza.

-Estaré del otro lado del cristal. Si algo pasa, háblame. -Y dicho aquello, se marcho

El reloj en cuenta regresiva marcaba los 2:17 en el momento que Shizuru salió de los casilleros. K se encontraba de pie en el centro de la enorme habitación vacía en que estaba recogida, dando vueltas de lado a lado mientras, del otro lado del cristal, un equipo de ingenieros y biólogos monitorean los signos vitales de la joven. Shizuru se acercó, con tan solo la llave de acceso en su mano. La puso en la cerradura y abrió el panel de comunicación, respirando hondo y manteniendo una expresión angustiada.

-Hola de nuevo, K

-Tardaste- Resonó una voz angustiada en su cabeza

-Lo lamentó mucho, tenía que ponerme esa incómoda ropa

-¿Y para que?- K ladeó la cabeza, cual cachorro confundido

-Para sentirme tal y como tú en tu ambiente, que seamos iguales

K hizo la mueca de una sonrisa a labios cerrados. Ya conociendo el protocolo se alejó de la puerta de acceso, se sentó en el centro de la ubicación con las piernas cruzadas y espero con ambas manos tocando el suelo. Shizuru suspiro una última vez. Miró a Haruka, sentada en el panel de audio, y a Mai detrás de ella; agitó suavemente la mano a modo de despedida y giro la llave. La puerta se abrió.

Dio un paso adentro de forma dudosa, mirando a la distancia a una ansiosa K sentada y esperando

Al dar un paso más la puerta tras su espalda se cerró a presión. Lo que sea que pasara en ese momento, ya no podría huir de ello; no habría marcha atrás. Así que avanzó, sin dudas ni lentitud, hasta estar a tan solo un metro de K; le sonrió de buena gana extendiendo su mano a la joven de melena azul, quién nuevamente sonriendo tomo su mano y se puso de pie.

Detrás del cristal el encuentro era registrado en vídeo, y todos se encontraban en total silencio. El cristal había sido cambiado desde el interior a una superficie reflectante, de modo que detrás de este todos veían pero ni K ni Shizuru los podían ver y oír a ellos.

-He cumplido mí promesa, ahora tu deberás cumplir la tuya- Le dijo Shizuru a K

La chica frunció los labios mirando el suelo. Sus manos se tensaron por un instante pero luego se relajo.

A través de muchas semanas de constante charla con Shizuru a través del cristal, la castaña le había enseñado gestos claves de comunicación para los seres humanos, tales como disentir, asentir, retroceder o levantar la mano, para mostrarse incómoda o cómoda respectivamente. Y ya que ambas tenían una relación tan cercana, de cierto modo era natural que K se mostrará sumisa con Shizuru.

Ella se sentó en el suelo de la habitación y K la imitó.

-Perdón por traerte personas que no te gustan estos últimos días. Todos ellos solo venían queriando saber un poco sobre ti… Pero no querías hablar con ellos… ¿Por qué?

-Su olor… dolía…

-Ya veo… ¿Y el mío te duele?

-Tus olor es agradable.

-Entonces no te hago enojar

-Por supuesto que no. Tu no eres como ellos… Tu eres tú

Shizuru sonrió ante aquella afirmación que solo ella pudo escuchar. Miraba las manos de K con reservas; no estaba segura si podía tocarla todavía, mucho menos si eso le gustaría o la enojaría.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora de cómo llegaste aquí?

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso -K giro la cabeza desinteresadamente -Me han preguntado muchas cosas sobre mí últimamente, estoy cansada de hablar de mí… Hablemos de ti

-¿De mí?

-Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Cómo vives afuera de ese vidrio, como es todo tu día

-Oh, a ver… supongo que trabajo para otras personas buscan cambiar el mundo… y me gusta mí trabajo. Luego voy a casa y soy libre unas cuantas horas a la semana… pero a fin de mes una buena paga llega a cambio

-¿Cómo esas veces que me dan de comer cordero?

Shizuru sonrió, viéndose enternecida por la chica.

-Mas o menos, si. Pero amo mí trabajo, así que vale la pena

-¿Lo que hago todos los días con ustedes, es trabajar?

-Pues… -Shizuru se frotó la barbilla -… No lo sé… Queremos saber muchas cosas sobre ti, eso es seguro

-No soy tan interesante como tú…

K se puso de pie y se acercó a Shizuru; está no se movió. Llevo sus pálidas manos alrededor del cuello de la castaña, repasando con sus pulgares el contorno del traje que se pegaba a su piel.

-Usas ropa para ser como yo, pero debajo de ella eres tan frágil como el concepto de la vida ante la dama muerte. Tu eres muchísimo más interesante.

Como si de pasar el dedo a través de mantequilla se tratara, sus dedos se abrieron paso en el traje de protección, rompiéndole gracias a una controlada segregación de su veneno en la yema de sus dedos, suficiente para dañarlo, pero no para herir la piel desnuda de Shizuru, que iba mostrándose a través del camino de los dedos de la peli azul que venían desde su clavícula hasta el centro del pecho. Una vez allí, se detuvo. Miró el traje de Shizuru destrozado, con su pecho descubierto apenas y se alejó un paso.

-Si, ustedes son mucho más interesantes… Nada cubre sus cuerpos del "delirio"

-¿Delirio?

-Cuando alguien quiere que seas quien lleve su descendencia

-Te refieres a reproducirse

K enseño las membranas viscosas que cubrían su pecho y entrepierna.

-Así que no son para mostrar inmadurez sexual, solo las segregas a voluntad depende de quien sea tu compañero.

-No hay varones en los míos. Lo más cercano a ello son los zánganos que llevan las pupas a la superficie…

-Los varones son zánganos que llevan pupas a la superficie- Hablo Shizuru en voz alta, en intención que del otro lado tomarán nota

-Nosotras decidimos, y nosotras elegimos a quien. Y quién elijamos, sin importar su voluntad, tendrá que ser quien nos de sus genes

-¿Una mujer? ¿Solo pueden procrear entre hembras?

K asintió.

-Dijimos que no hablaríamos de mí. Sino de ti. ¿Por qué no protegen su cuerpo?

-Nuestra sociedad se basa en conceptos de aceptación o negación; también elegimos a quien será nuestra pareja, y el acto reproductivo es algo muy íntimo que usualmente es consensuado

-¿Usualmente?- K ladeó la cabeza una vez más

-Hay casos en que ocurren actos reproductivos sin el consentimiento de una de las partes

-¿Y nace descendencia aún así? – La se mostraba más interesada que en el resto de la conversación anterior

-A veces, si… desafortunadamente

-Sorprendente- K sonrió manteniendo los ojos fijos en Shizuru

-Bueno… ¿Hay algo más que quieres saber sobre mí?

-Creo que ya se todo lo que necesitaba… Pero… Quisiera volver a verte

-Por supuesto, me encantaría charlar de nuevo contigo, a la siguiente comiendo algo

-Estas noche

-… ¿Cómo?

-Ven esta noche, y seré buena

Shizuru la miró sorprendida. Algo en el ritmo de las palabras en su cabeza y la mirada segura de K no terminaba de entender, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía negarse la curiosidad física y científica que charlar con esta criatura le producía. Sin responder dio media vuelta y asintió hacia el cristal. La puerta se abrió y pudo salir, cubriendo su pecho con ambas manos. Cerrada la puerta fue recibida con aplausos y una cobija en sus hombros. Se hallaba en un shock entre la alegría, la sorpresa y la incertidumbre de compartir aquella última propuesta o no con sus compañeros.

Así que luego de compartir una copa de celebración, volver a usar su ropa y llenar un reporte con lo hablado con K, pudo detenerse a pensar. Durante toda la tarde constantemente pasaba por el lugar donde el gran ventanal mostraba a K; de alguna manera el metabolismo de la joven humanoide hacia que durmiera 20 de las 24 horas del día. A veces ni siquiera despertaba, pero este día mostraba actividad diferente, monitoreada por los encargados del cuidado de los signos de K; siempre que cierta joven castaña atravesaba el pasillo, los latidos del corazón de K parecían aumentar o ponerse levemente erráticos. Entre sueños murmuraba palabras, lo cual significaba que la criatura poseía una red neuronal tan activa como la de los seres humanos mismos.

Así tenemos a una agotada, pensativa y un poco ebria Shizuru, sentada en su escritorio, rebotando la punta del bolígrafo sobre la línea una y otra vez sin poder decidirse en escribir sobre aquella propuesta, o no. El dilema era claro: K posee una memoria a largo y corto plazo excepcional. Lo que en humanos se puede llamar memoria fotográfica o vivida, por lo tanto no olvidaría esa propuesta, ni se la dejaría olvidar a Shizuru; y cabía el riesgo que de rechazarla, K se mostrará molesta o agresiva en las siguientes etapas de experimentación. Tantos progresos perdidos, tanto tiempo y tantas muertes… ¿Para nada?

Quito el bolígrafo de la línea y salto hasta donde su firma correspondía. Sello el informe y lo dejo en la bandeja de entregas. Dejo el bolígrafo a un lado y se dejó caer en el espaldar de su silla de escritorio reclinable, donde pudo pensar a gusto en como diablos haría para evitar el sistema de seguridad y entrar con K sin que nadie se enterará; necesitaría un aliado, alguien que esperara del otro lado de la puerta para abrirle y cuidarla… o arriesgarse a que K escapara.

¡Claro que no!

La decisión era clara.

-¡Tienes que estar loca!- Le gritaron Haruka y Mai al unísono

Habían sido llamadas a la oficina de Shizuru, y ante la propuesta la respuesta fue… bueno.

-Mira entiendo que sea un golpe de adrenalina el tentar la muerte así, pero una cosa es eso y que luego nos despidan por traición -Le manoteo Mai

-Claro, porque el que K me quiera matar no es más importante que perder tu empleo

-Fujino, estás chalada, esa cosa mínimo quiere o comerte o matarte -Agrego Haruka

-K es buena, lo sé; necesito el apoyo de ustedes y ya ¿Me van a ayudar? ¿O se irán y se callaran mientras yo lo hago sola?

Mai y Haruka se vieron entre sí.

-Ahhh… -La pelirroja revolvió su cabello -Vale… ¡Pero tendrán que esperarme a que acabe mí turno! Tengo que sacar unas muestras a las 7 y eso me llevará tiempo

-A las 11 en la caja de la cosa- Acordó Haruka

-Hecho, hecho- Asintió Shizuru -Ahora, denme estas horas que quedan para dar la que puede ser mí última siesta

Y luego a esperar…

Shizuru aguardo pacientemente en el pasillo, manteniéndose de pie justo frente al cristal que le permitía ver a K; ella se encontraba recostada en posición fetal en el centro de la sala, durmiendo plácidamente. Haruka la alcanzó unos minutos más tarde.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste?

-No, pensaba… ¿Qué tengo yo de diferente a los demás sujetos de prueba?

-Esa cosa confía en ti. La domesticaste.

-No es un cachorro o un canario.

-Cierto. Un cachorro o un canario no te arrojaría ácido que consumiría hasta tus huesos haciendo una sopa pulposa de sangre y carne derretida

-Ahhh muchas gracias por eso- Shizuru se volvió hacia los camerinos

-Alguien tiene que hacerte entrar en razón- Respondió siguiéndola

Haruka la acompaño en silencio mientras la castaña se cambiaba de ropa por otro traje de protección; este por supuesto en buenas condiciones. El traje era necesario ya que después de múltiples pruebas al ambiente de K, se determinó que incluso el monóxido de carbono expulsó por los pulmones de la criatura tenía un 30% más de toxicidad concentrada que la acumulada por 50 seres humanos en un cuarto sin ventilación. Y los efectos inmediatos de este actuaban diferente que al gas expulsado por los humanos. El traje sirve como "purificador" acaparando todo este tóxico gas en sus fibras y dejándolo fuera del ser humano dentro de él. Esto por lo menos durante las primeras 6 horas de interacción, más allá es arriesgado.

Para cuando salieron, encontraron a Mai ubicando los tableros de comunicación frente al panel de cristal del recinto de K, Haruka tomo su lugar en el tablero de comunicación y Shizuru se encargó del comando de apertura del sistema intercom.

-Buenas noches, K

La criatura levantó la cabeza, luego se puso de pie y miró en dirección al cristal.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías

-Cumplo con mis promesas siempre. Así que tendremos otra charla ¿Verdad?

-Afirmativo

-Entrare, toma tu posición

K obedeció; se sentó en el centro de la habitación con las palmas de las manos abiertas en el suelo. La puerta se abrió y Shizuru entro. Venía bien armada con un bolígrafo y un cuadernillo, objetos que por supuesto la peli azul no paso por alto.

-No te preocupes, no son peligrosos para ninguna de las dos

-¿Segura?

-Segura. De hecho son para jugar

Shizuru se sentó frente a ella, a unos aproximados 2 metros. Abrió el bolígrafo, paso un par de páginas del cuadernillo y le ofreció ambos instrumentos a K. La criatura los miro en el suelo, puesto frente a ella, examinó todos los niños desde los que podía verlos y finalmente se resolvió en tocarlos. Primero el cuadernillo, lo levanto y sacudió. Al no ser algo particularmente interesante lo dejo y puso su atención en el bolígrafo. Lo estrujó con los dedos haciéndolo dar dos vueltas en el suelo, luego lo tomo y olisqueo con curiosidad.

-Eso que tienes en la mano sirve para rayar el cuadernillo. Es útil, dibujar, escribir, solo rayar… es más relajante de lo que parece

-Tomar apuntes de cualquier cosa interesante que yo diga

Shizuru la miró sin articular palabra. Que hubiese dicho exactamente sus pensamientos con el mismo tono e intensión le heló la sangre: No solo podía comunicarse telepática mente, sino también leer pensamientos. Esto era malo… K sabía exactamente lo que querían con ella, para que y con qué fines ¿Desde cuándo? Ese si era un misterio

-Si, he leído la mente de todos desde el inicio. Al principio resultaba curioso, pero con el pasar de los días me aburrió.

-Entonces sabes todo lo que pensamos

-Todo el tiempo. Ustedes son aburridos

-Entonces… me trajiste aquí… ¿Por qué?

-Tus eres interesante.

-No dejas de repetir eso, pero no lo entiendo completamente. Es decir, deberías estarme odiando

-Lo que ustedes quieran saber o tener de mí es una variable, la otra es si yo estoy dispuesta a darlo o a cooperar. Y en el camino de despejar esas dos he encontrado como pasar el tiempo con ustedes.

-Entonces… Solo… ¿Nos usas?

-Yo también quiero saber sobre ustedes. Pero no sobre todos, la mayoría me causan repulsión. Tu eres interesante -Repitió

Mientras hablaba a sus mente no le quitó los ojos de encima a Shizuru. Una clase de media sonrisa apacible terminaba de hacer todo esto todavía más extraño. De repente la intención de secretamente tomar notas y apuntes de había ido al caño; nuevo plan.

-Veo que eres muchísimo más inteligente de lo que pensábamos. Así que quieres algo de nosotros y nosotros queremos saber más sobre ti… ¿Cómo podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

-No quiero negociar. Solo estoy aburrida.

-¿Cómo puedo quitarte el aburrimiento?

-Lo siento. No diré nada más.

K se cruzo de brazos. La conversación llegó a un Punto muerto en la que K no miraba a Shizuru, y ella no sabía cómo atraer su atención… es decir, probablemente K sepa más de Shizuru que incluso ella misma. Llevaba semanas tan dispersa y absorbida por el trabajo, que había olvidado ciertas conductas normales de un ser humano, como disfrutar pequeños momentos, recordar las cosas que no fueran trabajo, o ver a K como un ser vivo, no solo algo que debía rellenar en un archivo y enviar para tener un ascenso o reconocimiento. Estar por segunda vez en el entorno de esta criatura comenzaba a generar en ella la curiosidad natural que debió tener desde un inicio, incentivada por el instinto Pacífico y juguetón de K respecto a todo lo que sabía de ellos… Ahora resultaba que los humanos eran quienes estaban siendo observados todo el tiempo; podía ponerse un poco en el lugar de ella.

-Mai, Haruka…

El intercom zumbo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Activen el protocolo de auto apertura de la puerta en 2 horas con 15 minutos

-¿Para que?

-Quiero que me dejen a solas con K

La criatura volvió a ver a Shizuru, con tales ojos llenos de curiosidad y sorpresa.

-Ni de coña- Contesto Haruka

-Confíen en mí. No me pasará nada.

-Si algo te pasará nos harán responsables

-No me pasará nada, solo váyanse

El intercom zumbo nuevamente. Quién sabe qué clase de discusión se llevaba a cabo del otro lado, pero tras un par de minutos de silencio, el panel superior en la habitación mostró la cuenta regresiva del sistema automático de la puerta.

-Se marcharon. Pero permanecen en la planta base.

-Con eso basta -Shizuru se volvió hacia ella -¿Ahora te sientes más cómoda?

-Lo hiciste para que estando a solas yo te diga más de mis intenciones

-Correcto. Ahora que se que lees mí mente, no tengo que explicarte tanto las cosas

-Si, tu eres más interesante- K puso ambas manos acunando su mandíbula mirando fijamente a Shizuru

-¿Por qué el proceso reproductivo de nuestra especie te interesa? ¿Qué significa eso de que los machos son los zánganos que llevan las pupas a la superficie?

-Los machos de los míos cumplen con tareas de obreros. Cuándo una hembra apta para procrear trae al mundo sus crías, ellos deben llevar las pupas a la superficie a tomar sol. Cuándo las crisálidas se rompen y las crías nacen ellos se alimentan de esas crisálidas, estando alimentados pueden llevar los bebés de regreso a su madre.

-¿Viven bajo tierra?

-Vivimos donde queremos. Pero el subsuelo nos da más seguridad que solo quedarnos sobre el.

-¿Cómo se constituye su sociedad?

-No tenemos orden o jerarquía social. Quienes quieren ser madre lo son, quienes no, pueden elegir no serlo. Tras tres o más periodos de celo, las hembras tienden a volverse infértiles, y surge un proceso similar al del crecimiento de los bebés en la pupa, pero al romper la crisálida emergen siendo zánganos.

-Los machos de su especie son entonces hembras infértiles que pasaron por una metamorfosis

-Afirmativo

-Eso es en verdad sorprendente…

-Si en un periodo determinado de tiempo no paso por la maternidad, de hecho yo misma me haré zángano también

-Espera… ¿Qué?- La fascinación vario a la impresión

-Habrá pasado tres periodos de fertilidad en los que he estado aquí. No debe faltar mucho.

-Eso no me agrada…

-¿Por qué? Si he de convertirme en zángano no importa, no tendré que preocuparme en procrear

-Pero estarás condenada a procrear toda tu vida.

K disintió.

-Cuando una hembra de los míos es madre, su cuerpo deja de entrar en celo. En términos que entiendas, solo podemos ser madres una vez. Los zánganos no son comunes en los nuestros, pero cuando uno surge, tiende a encargarse del cuidado de las crías.

-¿Entonces tú no quieres procrear?

-Procrear o no procrear. Es lo mismo.

-Y necesitas a uno de los tuyos aquí para eso, además… -Shizuru se rasco la barbilla -Supongo que pasará, sin importar que hagamos

-Negativo. Los nuestros pueden procrear con cualquier especie que tenga ciertos alelos en la cadena de ADN iguales a los nuestros.

-¿Y con qué especies comparten esas similitudes?

-Ustedes- Nuevamente K miro con profundo interés a Shizuru

Todo tuvo sentido en ese instante. Y el peso de esa realidad colapso sobre la castaña con el mismo peso que la criatura la miraba. El motivo por el que K había pedido verla esa misma noche, el motivo por el que amablemente le explicaba todo esto, y el motivo por el que K era tan cuidadosa con ella, era nada más ni menos que porque había sido elegida.

-Espera… Dijiste que procrear o no procrear no te importaba

-No me importaría, si no fuera contigo.

-Somos especies diferentes. Y honestamente no sé que vaya a hacer eso en mí.

-Nuestra composición física es casi igual. Tus fluidos y los míos, salvo por la falta de ácido en ustedes, es la misma.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso solo con mirarme u olerme?

-Puedes seguir preguntando y dejar pasar el tiempo, o ver la metamorfosis a zángano y comprobarlo

Shizuru la miró con los labios entre abiertos. Iba a argumentar, pero enseguida entendió que si tanto tiempo llevaba K conociendo el comportamiento humano y aprendiendo de el, algo tan simple como formular un chantaje no sería de gran problema para ella; especialmente considerando que bien sabía que Shizuru tenía más por perder que ella, en términos de la real investigación sobre ella. Y toda esta cohercion era de hecho cruelmente cierta; si resultaba que lo que K decía era cierto, luego de documentar la metamorfosis y verla transformarse en el género masculino de su especie no habría marcha atrás. Manteniéndola como hembra y en lo más alto de la cadena social de los suyos, lograría desenmascarar un poco los secretos de su especie, y ahora, la idea de un embarazo… Lo que conlleva el nacimiento de un híbrido entre humanos y una especie tan singular. Estaría violando varios tratados de los derechos humanos, así mismo como corrompiendo la moral ética de la experimentación en seres vivos… ¿Pero no son estos los momentos de los que se componen los grandes cambios en los libros de historia?

K no tenía nada por perder, o motivos para mentir. Si hubiera querido escapar, ya lo habría hecho. En el mismo instante que Shizuru entro. Ya conocía los códigos de acceso, salido y emergencia, solo por tener acceso a los pensamientos de cualquier investigador con cierto cargo. Así que el único motivo que la mantenía realmente todavía en ese cuarto, era esta propuesta hacia la castaña. De todas, la había elegido.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Pregunto Shizuru nerviosamente, viéndose derrotada

K sonrió. Se aproxima a la castaña, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros; el primer contacto físico real entre ambas fue lo que para Shizuru es un abrazo, pero para K, la detención de su ciclo de metamorfosis.

El reloj marcaba para aquel entonces 2 horas con 3 minutos; y pronto, bajo las manos de un primitivo instinto de supervivencia, de diferentes formas para las dos, ese número redujo a cero. La puerta se abrió.

K se encontraba en el suelo; plácida y profundamente dormida. Tanto, que incluso un leve y agudo ronquido escapaba de sus labios entre abiertos; a su lado Shizuru se encontraba sentada. El traje que servía protegiendo su cuerpo de aquellas exhalaciones tóxicas se encontraba dañado, quemado, cortado y rasgado. Apenas unos pocos jirones cumplían con su labor inicial, mientras la castaña que lo usaba no podía quitar sus ojos de la criatura de forma femenina a su lado. Levantó la mano y saco un mechón de cabello de la cara de K, luego se puso de pie y se marchó.

Aquella noche, una de las dos se sumió en el más profundo sueño, del que no salió hasta dos días más tarde. Mientras que la otra fue privada de este. La investigación se estanco por aquellos dos días; constantemente Shizuru monitoreada el estado de K, confirmando que seguía con vida, pero en un estado narcoleptico profundo y constante, similar a la hibernación. Sin embargo más allá de querer saber su estado, el hecho de que no despertara era lo angustiante.

Los niveles de oxitocina aumentaron en caso un 200%, así mismo como hormonas propias segregadas por el género femenino durante el embarazo: Estaba confirmado. K estaba en embarazo. La noticia voló por los pasillos del edificio y los directivos no podían estar más felices. Este resultado era una sorpresa para todos, menos para Shizuru, por supuesto. Ella solo quería comprobar que K se encontrará bien

¿Habían hecho algo mal?

¿Quizás no eran tan compatibles?

¿Y si el embarazo estaba de hecho matándola poco a poco?

Cada uno de estos cuestionamientos eran llevados más allá de la hora de dormir, cuando terminaba por rendirse en intentarlo enir a la sala de estar por otra botella de vino. Esta noche se llevó su grabadora de bolsillo con ella.

-Hoy es miércoles… han pasado tres días desde la noche en que K y yo estuvimos a solas. Cuando fui con Haruka y Mai solo les dije que hablamos en privado, para entrar en confianza… -Shizuru soltó una risa baja- ¿Cómo iba a decirles que me deje coger por una criatura extraterreste?... Y desde entonces K no despierta… Esto es angustiante… -Bebio un gran trago de vino- Para ser honesta con esta bitácora, nunca había sentido lo que sentí esa noche. Es extraño conectar tu cuerpo de forma casual con alguien que puede meterse en tus pensamientos y entregarte todo lo que más deseas, sin que te dé vergüenza de ser atrevida… Y se siente extraño que alguien asi, literalmente, no sea humana… Me siento sucia… Y me encanta sentirme así -Una pausa más, se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiro -Solo espero no haberle hecho daño y que esto no la afecte. K es importante todavía, a pesar de lo que sea

Detuvo la grabación y se dejó caer sobre el espaldar del sofá. La botella de vino a ese Punto ya iba por la mitad, y esa era la señal de parar. Si bien Shizuru no era alcohólica este no era momento.psra empezar a serlo, mucho menos cuando en estos días había de repente, comenzado a beber tanto. Saco el que, durante los últimos tres días, se convirtió en su amuleto: Una furtiva fotografía tomada a K durante el primer día de la hibernación, donde se le veía dando su mejor expresión de total placidez a la cámara. Shizuru sonrió… tuvo la motivación suficiente para regresar a la cama y recuperar un par de horas más de sueño.

Este es el inicio de este proyecto que respalda mi participacion en el torneo de Fanfiction.

a mis amados lectores fantasma, les suplico que comenten para apoyarme, ya que mi triunfo depende de sus comentarios. Haganme saber si les gusto, o no.

¡Muchas gracias!


	2. Exodo

Pasaron los días. La seguía sin reaccionar; se encontraba en un sumido estado de sueño en el que su ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio decrecieron estrepitosamente. El calor en su cuerpo y estado del mismo indicaban que solo se trataba de un estado de hibernación controlado, y se debía probablemente al recientemente descubierto embarazo. Estas noticias se difundieron rápidamente, muy a pesar de que Shizuru no hizo un reporte al respecto, y muy pronto el dueño y señor de esta investigación descendió a los acentos a constatar la información. Aquella mañana Shizuru despertó con un alarmante mensaje de Haruka avisándole de esto, por lo cual su rutina de prepara ion para el trabajo se adelanto, y para las 6:30 de la mañana ya se encontraba deambulando a zancadas en los pasillos mientras luchaba con la manga de su bata y por poner su credencial en su posición. Dio una vuelta en un pasillo para encontrarse de frente con el elevador abriéndose y con el, a Reito y su secretaria entrando al lugar.

-Vaya, Fujino… ¡Qué casualidad!

-Tanta cómo llegar al lugar que dejó a mí cargo, director Kanzaki

-Tanta cómo que sigues aquí por tu estupendo trabajo- Reito dio una amable palmada en el hombro de la castaña

Camino por el pasillo en dirección a la cámara donde K se mantenía recluida. Hace un par de días, dos sujetos de prueba firmaron los acuerdos y contratos, accediendo ellos a servir como el personal que constantemente tomaba pruebas, ultrasonidos, exámenes y revisaba el estado de K personalmente. En ese momento se encontraba traban dentro, y Reito se puso frente al cristal a ver con suma curiosidad a la joven objeto de las pruebas.

-De no ser porque ya sé que no es humana, pasaría por una- Comento manteniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón -¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tiene?

-A juzgar por el periodo de división de las células y la formación del cigoto, luego la formación de órganos y crecimiento de…-

-Respuesta corta, por favor- Le interrumpió el

-Lo que en humanos serían 6 meses, semanas más, semanas menos… El desarrollo del embrión, de su cuerpo, y el crecimiento del bebé como tal, es inaudito… Seguimos descubriendo cosas sobre K todos los días

-¿Quién?- Reito y su secretaria la miraron

-El espécimen- Corrigió Shizuru -Es impresionante, en general

-Entonces, si se desarrolla tan rápido…. ¿Cómo el mes que lleva aquí no se dieron cuenta de eso?

-Bueno… -Shizuru agarro nerviosamente la manga de su otra mano girándose hacia el cristal -Tenemos la teoría de que los de su tipo se reproducen asexualmente

-¿Y eso que es?

-Cambian de género por un corto periodo de tiempo, de ese modo fecundan sus óvulos y se embarazan. Hay varias especies de peces, reptiles y anfibios que se reproducen de ese modo

-Interesante…

-Señor- Le hablo Shizuru -A este ritmo, dará a luz en unos días… ¿Qué hacemos con la cría?

-Las madres son más protectoras, agresivas y territoriales que en soledad. Y esa cosa es peligrosa… Solo nos interesa ella, no la cría, así que sepárenlas e intenten mantener viva la cría, si no pueden lograrlo, el espécimen 1 es la prioridad

Reito siguió su recorrido por las instalaciones; Shizuru se quedó atrás, digiriendo la última orden como una de las peores condenas. Aunque K y ella fuesen de diferentes especies, el solo hecho de que esa criatura tuviera su ADN, la hacia parcialmente su responsabilidad… Y eso no era lo que quería para ese bebe, o para K. Así que luego de la visita de Reito, decidió volver al cubículo de K, donde las pruebas habían terminado.

Por primera vez en meses, todo el equipo de Shizuru se encontraba reunido y a disposición de tan importante suceso: Una criatura extraterrestre, embarazada, bajo su jurisdicción. Mai, Haruka, Chie, Nao y Aoi conformaban un completo equipo.

Mai, graduada en ingeniería química, aprovechando sus conocimientos en lo que al desarrollo de antídotos, agentes de descontaminación y análisis de nuevas muestras. Ella lideraba el departamento de toma de muestras y su jurisdicción.

Haruka era experta en todo lo que a funcionamiento de sistemas requería, constantemente monitorean las señales de audio buscando frecuencias anómalas tanto exteriores al edificio, como incluso en el ritmo de pasos y movimientos efectuados por K dentro del recinto. Gracias a ella se pudo determinar que el andar de K era más propio de los felinos, por la forma en que su peso de distribuye y la fuerza con la que corre o camina.

Chie y Aoi son los ojos y oídos de Shizuru en los pisos superiores. Ninguna decisión es tomada arriba sin que Shizuru se entere y se prepare para ella, excepto está vez, ya que todas fueron tomadas por sorpresa. Y finalmente Nao es la mujer a cargo de sonsacar información en el exterior; sobornar, callar, pagar o informar. En toda compañía metida en cosas importantes se necesita a alguien con la capacidad de mentir, engañar y seducir en tantos idiomas como Nao podía, y era muy buena en eso. Gracias a ella lograron reclutar a todos los sujetos de prueba, en base a favores personales que le debían por fuera.

-Es raro tenerlas a todas aquí- Les sonrió Shizuru a todas

-Para servirte- Chie le hizo un saludo militar con dos dedos -¿Cómo han ido las cosas acá?

No sentía que estuvieran bien. Pero en cuanto a la investigación, iban mejor que nunca… comenzaba a dividirse en su compasión por K y su trabajo.

-Todo en orden, mejor que nunca

-¿Por qué duerme?- Pregunto Nao mientras comía maní

-Estas en un estado de hibernación controlado- Explicó Mai -Durante este estado, los niveles químicos del cerebro que estimulan el sueño duplican su segregación, llenando al cerebro de toxinas que obligan a todos los sistemas del cuerpo a ralentizara hasta el mínimo. Pero esta viva

-¿Y eso le pasó por el embarazo?- Pregunto Aoi más visiblemente preocupada

-Creemos que es así- Respondió Shizuru mirando a través del cristal

-¿Entonces no ha vuelto a morir nadie?- Consulto Nao

-No, desde el último hace unos días, tuvimos éxito

-¿Con quién?- Preguntaron las tres recién llegadas casi al unísono

Mai y Haruka vieron a Shizuru en silencio. Las tres jóvenes vieron a la castaña con visible admiración, sin saber si felicitarla o preguntarle cómo fue, así que fue ella quien finalmente tomo la iniciativa de responder a sus cuestionamientos.

-K y yo tenemos una relación más estrecha. Ella solo se comunica a mis pensamientos, no lo hace con nadie más… descubrimos que su especie es más compleja de lo que pensamos, tienen ciertas conductas naturales que dominan incluso por sobre la preservación de su especie; aunque no alcance a preguntarle sobre de dónde viene o que quiere aquí…

-¿Sólo eso alcanzaste a sacarle?- Pregunto Nao recobrando la postura

Las palabras se detuvieron en sus labios. Recordó que después que K revelarle todo aquello, fue su turno de entregársele en bandeja y servirle como conejillo de indias. Era lo mínimo… K venía siendo lo como una chica modestamente buena los últimos tiempos, si se puede omitir las muertes; y al tocarla la primera vez, fue muy delicada. Las manos de ese ser alienígena fueron gentiles, fueron complacientes, fueron más humanas y empáticas que cualquier otras manos que hubieran podido tocarla antes.

-¿Fujino?- Le llamo Chie

-Si, fue todo lo que le pude sacar… -Respuesta dejando sus ojos en el suelo

-Interesante…

-Hay un reporte en la oficina de recaudaciones donde pueden leer todo lo obtenido, para que se familiaricen con el caso y conozcan a K; ella es buena, no tiene intenciones hostiles. Quienes asesino fueron tomados como amenaza… es el equivalente a ir contra un león salvaje a tocarle las pelotas u esperar que te agradezca

-Tienes algo de razón… -Murmuro Aoi

-Solo, necesito que estés más perceptiva que nunca con los movimientos de Reito allá arriba; algo me dice que quiere sacarle partido económico al embarazo de K

-Te mantendré informada

-Chie, mantente en las redes de comunicación de Kanzaki con los organismos estadounidenses que nos tienen del cuello, por favor

-No hay problema- Chie le guiño el ojo amistosamente

Y luego de charlar un poco más de esto y aquello, amenizar el reencuentro con unos café y unas cuantas risas, cada quien regreso a sus áreas de trabajo. Shizuru en especial tenía montones y montones de trabajo que gracias a K y sus recurrentes exámenes y tomas de muestras, la tenían sumergida en un ciclo sin fin de papeleo que terminó de ordenar demasiado tarde para aliviarse con otro café, pero si a tiempo para dar rienda suelta a su creciente alcoholismo. Así que saco una botella de vino blanco de uno de sus cajones, tomo su bolso y camino al elevador.

Los pasillos de todo el sub sótano se encontraban en total oscuridad, salvo por uno de los paneles de te hoy del pasillo, contiguo al área de aislamiento de K. Este se encontraba a unos 30 metros del elevador, y por supuesto los ojos carmesí de la castaña ya venían evaluando si podría ir a echarle un vistazo a K antes que llegara el elevador… Finalmente el impulso "¡Que demonios!" Actuó primero y termino yendo al recinto donde su alienígena preferida se encontraba. En la misma posición fetal en que venía estando hacía días. Puso su mano derecha abierta contra el cristal, como un reflejo del deseo inconsciente de estar más cerca de ella… quizás era compasión, empatía, o quizás…

Quito los dedos del cristal, empuñando su mano al mismo tiempo que sus labios se fruncían. Los impulsos irresponsables en su trabajo podrían costarle mucho… Claro que… Se encontraba totalmente sola en ese momento. El elevador al descender la distrajo, y pudo sacar su mente de esos pensamientos poco profesionales. Resuelta a escapar lo antes posible, regreso en sus pasos rápidamente, huyendo de aquel desenfrenado deseo de encontrarse en contacto con aquel misterioso ser al que, comenzaba a apreciar más de lo que admitía.

Al llegar a casa dejó todas las cosas en el sofá del recibidor. Ya con la botella de vino blanco abierta, paso directo en dirección a la ducha, dejando una estela de ropa de oficina por donde daba paso. Al llegar al baño dejo el agua tibia correr; se saco las pantimedias, los tirantes de estas en su cintura, sus bragas y el sostén; se sujeto el cabello sobre la coronilla de la cabeza, y aún con la botella en su mano, se sumergió en la tina llena a media altura de agua tibia. Un gran suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios mientras con su mano libre de licor, puso un poco de jabón relajante en el agua, y así dio el primer trago a su botella de vino. Las últimas noches al llegar a casa resultaban serle una verdadera tortura; entre todo el trabajo que el proyecto de investigación sobre K, su reciente embarazo, las quejas por los sujetos de prueba fallecidos, y la autorización de recursos prescindibles para la investigación, no le quedaba tiempo ni de respirar, y quizás en parte eso fuera uno de los motivos por los que beber se había convertido en su desliz culposo. Pero los últimos días, esas prioridades burocráticas estaban puestas a un lado por un pensamiento más poderoso… y con este pensamiento su mano derecha soltar cuidadosamente la botella de vino en el suelo y se sumergió en el agua, trazando una imperativa línea de autosatisfacción en medio de sus piernas, donde un vaivén comandado por su muñeca llevaba todo el placer posible que una mujer puede brindarse a sí misma.

Su cabeza viajo en el tiempo hasta aquella noche, donde por fruto de un chantaje, decidió darse voluntariamente a K, un espécimen extraterrestre, para llevar a cabo el acto sexual de los de su especie… que pronto descubrió, era exactamente como el que ella conocía en la piel de un ser humano. Las palabras de K hacían eco en su cabeza, indicándole que era imprescindible que Shizuru alcanzar el máximo de los placeres, lo cual significaba que incluso haberla elegido en ese momento no era coincidencia: para aquel entonces Shizuru estaba en su ciclo fértil más fuerte, habiendo ovulado tan solo un par de días atrás. Así que, en palabras de K que ella pudo entender, su interior debía estimularse tanto como para que los fluidos propios resultantes del clímax, trajeran ese tan anhelado huevecillo hacia ella. Inicialmente no comprendía como lo lograría… luego la respuesta se esclareció.

 **FLASHBACK**

K demandó a Shizuru recostarse en el suelo, en silencio y sin protestar, argumentando ya conocer lo suficiente del tema como para saber llevar a cabo todo el proceso. Shizuru obedeció, haciendo caso más que nada a su instinto de supervivencia, sabiendo que debería hacer exactamente todo lo que ella dijera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que solo sus manos representaban una muerte aterradora. K gateo en el suelo hasta donde ella se encontraba, agachándose a la altura de los pies; Shizuru dio un respingo al sentir la presión de los labios de K sobre sus dedos, comenzando a ascender hacia el empeine, y luego a los tobillos. Su aliento cálido traspasaba la fina tela del traje protector… Estaba siendo de hecho, muy gentil. Y la sensación podía describirse como cómoda.

Subió un poco más rápido hasta las rodillas, llevando la ruta de sus labios trazando franjas en Zigzag en toda área de piel que pudiera abarcar, aún si se encontraba cubierta. Aquello comenzaba a poner los pelos de punta a la castaña, quién como primer reflejo respiraba entrecortada mente por la boca y apretaba las manos… conforme sus labios iban escalando hacia la cadera, el miedo se desvaneció totalmente. De alguna manera K sabía muy bien como relajar su cuerpo, a pesar de que ¡Ni siquiera eran de la misma especie! Y entonces recordó… que todo el tiempo K estuvo leyendo la mente de todos a su alrededor… teniendo en cuenta que todos en algún momento del día pensamos aunque sea un par de minutos en sexo, y asimilando toda la teoría del brindar y recibir en esos pensamientos, K ya sabía muchísimo sobre el tema, y lo estaba llevando a la práctica muy exitosamente en ella. Mientras todo esto daba vueltas en su cabeza, el cabello azulado de K llegó hasta la altura de sus labios; pudo percibir un aroma de hecho muy similar al de los seres humanos, como ese que queda en la coronilla de la cabeza cuando besas a alguien… Su mano izquierda tocó el cabello de K, sacándola de la ronda de besos inocentes que daba en sus costillas; sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los ojos rojizos de Shizuru, y por unos instantes, ambas miradas sorprendidas, la una por la existencia de la otra, se conectaron a un nivel que solo podía definirse como mágico. K se dejó acariciar el cabello, sintiéndose a salvo, y Shizuru se dejó romper el traje que separaba una piel de la otra.

 **Fin FLASHBACK**

Solo recordar aquello fue suficiente para alcanzar el máximo del placer que se podía dar a sí misma. El vapor se mezclaba en perlas que corrían por su frente, junto con su sudor propio. Suspiraba muy agitadamente. Las olas de la tina habían desbordado, mojando la ropa que quedaba regada en el suelo; y ya sonriendo desfogado ese sucio deseo, salió del agua y se saco el pecado, yendo a la cama aún con su botella a medio tomar en la mano.

Desnuda, con su cabello húmedo y despeinado, agitada por su reciente adquisición de un orgasmo nocturno y visiblemente afectada, se dejó caer en las sábanas lila de su cama.

Aún si su cuerpo había obtenido el tan anhelado escape que solo un orgasmo brinda, su mente seguía en otro lugar… allá, en el sub sótano 3, junto a K y al que ya sabía llamar en su mente como su bebé.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomo un largo trago de vino.

No podía seguir pensando en K así.

No podía seguir rememorando ese momento pecaminoso.

No podía… ¿Desearla?

-¡Mierda!- Arrojó la botella de vino al suelo -Sal de mí cabeza… Sal de mí cabeza… Sal de mí cabeza…

Continuaba repitiendo lo, manteniendo ambas manos sobre sus ojos. De alguna manera, entre esas recriminaciones en voz alta, logro conciliar el sueño y dormir.

Sin embargo, el silencio y tranquilidad que solo dormir proporcionan le fue arrebatado. Su teléfono vibraba en algún lugar del vestíbulo, haciendo esa tonada rápida toda una tortura; las primeras tres veces lo ignoro, se giró al otro lado y se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana, pero después de la quinta ya era demasiado… algo debía estar ocurriendo. Así que salió del cobijo de su cama y busco el teléfono, en un revoltijo de cartera, abrigo, falda, camisa… celular. 7 llamadas perdidas de Mai. Regreso la llamada.

- _¡Dónde estás!_

-En casa, durmiendo- Verifico en el reloj de pared que aún era hora de dormir

-¡ _Ven ahora mismo!_

-¿A tu casa? Mai, quedamos en que solo cogimos para la fiesta de año nuevo, no hay derecho a repetir jajajaja

- _¡I-Idiota! Hablo de K_

-¿Qué pasó con ella?- Shizuru se enserio

- _Recibí una alerta en casa por el cambio en su ritmo cardíaco… al llegar lo verifique y…_

-Dilo de una vez, Mai

- _Tiene contracciones_. -La respiración de Shizuru se detuvo -¡ _Va a dar a luz ahora_!

-Voy en camino -Colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie rápidamente

Agarro su ropa del suelo, se vistió a toda velocidad y salió del departamento apenas con el teléfono en una mano y las llaves del auto en otra. Siendo pasadas las 4 de la madrugada bien podía darse el lujo de subir a más de 100 km/h y llegar en tan solo un par de minutos. Bajo por las escaleras. Al llegar encontró solo las luces del recinto de K encendidas, y Mai en el tablero de los signos vitales.

-¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto mientras se desabotonaba la camisa

-Estas le, el ritmo cardíaco del feto se acelera, ha tenido dos contracciones pausadas en un lapso de tiempo de 40 minutos, acaba de salir de una

-Eso nos da por lo menos un par de horas- Respondió agitadamente sacándose los tacones -¿Preparaste un traje para mí?

-Aquí- Mai saco la mencionada prenda de su bolso -¿Estás segura que entraras?

-Si despierta, seré la única a la que querrá ver sujetando nuestro bebé

-…¿"su" bebé?- Mai alzó una ceja

Shizuru trago saliva

-De todos… Nació bajo nuestra custodia… Nuestro- Hablo sin verla mientras se bajaba la falda

-Entiendo… -Murmuro la pelirroja mirándola inquisitivamente

-Ayúdame con la cremallera-Le pidió Shizuru dándole la espalda

Se había encargado de ponerse el traje rápidamente, Mai subió la cremallera poniendo el seguro aislante del traje y revisando las costuras en las extremidades.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Pregunto sacándose los mechones de cabello atrapados

-Como K aún tiene esa membrana en su sexo, tenemos que hacer una ecografía para ver el estado del bebé. Y cuando halla un espacio entre las contracciones de 4 minutos hay que hacer una cesárea. Eso suponiendo que el feto no rompa el saco amniótico y empiece a tragar líquido, en ese caso tendremos que hacerlo antes

-Entonces hay que hacerle una cesárea

-Me prepare para eso- Mai le enseñó una bandeja de utensilios -Bisturí, escalpelo y paletas, esas las sabes usar. Pero al mismo tiempo tienes que cuidar de no cortar al bebé y tampoco dañarla a ella. Esto… -Enseño una jeringa -Es un sedante poderoso, tienes que darle a K esto después de sacar al bebé, no queremos que despierte antes de cerrarla.

-De acuerdo.

-Y tendrás que verificar en una ecografía el estado del bebé cada diez minutos- Arrastró una pantalla y monitor junto a la bandeja de instrumentos -Y tomar sus signos vitales, de los dos

-Diablos… -Shizuru se sobo la frente

-Esta noche serás un equipo de 7 en una sala de maternidad -Le sonrió Mai golpeando su hombro

-¿Llamaste a Haruka?- Pregunto mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta

-Vendrá en cuanto pueda, si el parto se retrasa un par de horas, llegará a tiempo para ayudarte

-Aunque así fuera, nadie puede entrar ahí conmigo… -Suspiro la castaña -De acuerdo, abre ya

Mai tecleo en el panel de autorización y la puerta se abrió. Shizuru paso arrastrando los dos monitores, uno para los signos vitales de K y otro para las ecografías del bebé. Ordenó la bandeja de instrumentos en el suelo junto a K y el trabajo comenzó.

Las venas de K estaban recubiertas por un tejido gomoso denso que imposibilitaba la toma de muestras o venas en sitios que no fueran el cuello, por lo tanto la vía para mantenerla hidratada fue puesta en el lado izquierdo, debajo de su mandíbula. Tomo su ritmo, saturación, puso las vías que mostraban el estado de los latidos y finalmente, estiró el cuerpo de K para hacer una ecografía.

El bebé se encontraba en posición fetal, su cabeza hacia abajo, girado hacia la derecha. A pesar de que los latidos del corazón de K son unos cuantos segundos más acelerados que los de los humanos, los latidos del bebé se escuchaban como los de un humano; eso era preocupante… ¿Y si K se despertaba, y atacaba al bebé?

-¿Todo en orden?

-En orden- Le contesto a Mai

Se sentó a un lado, y espero.

Aquella fue la hora más larga de toda su vida. Solo al lado de K, revisando los monitores y sin hablar más que para dar las cifras de sus signos vitales a Mai; noto que desde que se sentó a su lado, no había hecho realmente lo que hubiera deseado: Aprovechar estar tan cerca de ella, sin miedos ni reparos. Mai las observaba con ojo crítico, así que no podía demostrar demasiado… Pero una simple caricia. Eso sí le podía entregar. Levantó la mano y paso los dedos por la cabellera de K, hasta llegar a su mejilla, pero al tocarla algo ocurrió.

Una descarga de luz en su cabeza, como un destello que se sentía como si memorias ajenas fueran implantadas en su cerebro: Cielos color violeta, árida tierra negra. Muchas mujeres, que andaban libremente desnudas por doquier, todas con la cabellera cobalto de K.

-Ya es hora…

-¿K?- Murmuró Shizuru manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-No. Esa es solo una parte de mí nombre…

-Que… -Modulo Shizuru apoyando su mano en el suelo como soporte -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Los míos guardan memorias desde el primer instante que abren los ojos. Tenemos nombres diferentes para todo, pero lo que yo primero vi, se llama igual…

Aquella memoria ajena condujo la vista de Shizuru hacia el cielo violeta cubierto con nubes grises; las nubes se separaron dando lugar a una gigantesca luna roja.

-¿Natsuki?

-Ahora es tu turno de darle nombre a la criatura que se aproxima.

-¡Espera!

La mano de Shizuru se separó de la piel de K… Mejor dicho, Natsuki, acabando con aquel flash errático de la memoria ajena. Respiró hondo, recuperando la compostura en el momento en que Mai golpeaba el cristal con ambos puños, viéndose muy preocupada

-Estoy bien, estoy bien -Le respondió sobándose la frente -Es otra de las habilidades psíquicas de Natsuki

-¿Ahora se llama Natsuki?

-Ese es su nombre, la luna se lo dio

-… ¿Qué?- Mai alzó una ceja

-Larga historia.

El monitor mostró un aumento en el ritmo cardíaco del feto. Shizuru reviso el monitor checando con el estetoscopio la condición de cerca.

-La placenta se debe haber desprendido. -Agarro un par de guantes y acercó la bandeja de instrumentos -Mai, tu eres mis ojos, guíame lo que mejor puedas

-¿Qué no trabajaste como ortopedista por un año en un hospital?

-Hace tres años, si… Y era ortopedista, no obstetra, ginecólogo y mucho menos internista ¡Y ella es una extraterrestre!

-Ubica los huesos de la cadera y traza una línea con el bisturí de unos 15 centímetros, profunda unos 3 centímetros después de la primera capa de piel

Shizuru miro la impasible cara de una Natsuki muy inconsciente todavía.

-Perdón… -Hundió la hoja del bisturí en la piel de su abdomen iniciando la cirugía

Pasaron unos tortuosos casi 30 minutos, mientras Mai luchaba con descifrar porque la musculatura de Natsuki era particularmente dura, o porque el saco amniótico no se había roto, de hecho, el bebé tuvo que ser extraído en su mismo saco y puesto a un lado. El sedante a K fue aplicado, y las suturas fueron efectuadas. Los pocos conocimientos de la especie de K indicaban que de hecho, los bebés nacerían dentro de una clase de crisálida, lo cual se traducía a dentro de su saco amniótico, que para sorpresa de Mai y Natsuki, solo se movía ocasionalmente.

Shizuru limpio la herida de Natsuki, viendo con aun más asombro como su cuerpo al dejar de sangrar empezaba a segregar otra clase de baba espumosa que cubría las heridas, y conforme los minutos pasaban, actuaba como un agente regenerador.

-Esto es demasiado para mi- Shizuru se quitó el sudor de la frente -¿La incubadora está lista?

-No lo sé, llegue con mucha prisa… ¿K está bien?

-Natsuki- Corrigió la castaña suspirando con dificultad

-Como sea, tú llevas ahí ya casi dos horas, tienes que salir.

-Esta bien… Pero ve por la incubadora primero

-Ah, claro… -Mai se alejó por el pasillo

Tiempo suficiente para Shizuru darse una licencia muy, muy atrevida, y agacharse a besar la frente de Natsuki. Y aunque no esperaba una reacción, está se estremeció y hasta esbozó una media sonrisa. Shizuru se incorporó, tomo con cuidado el saco con el bebé, el cual extrañamente se estaba endureciendo, y espero junto a la puerta. Mai llego con la incubadora, tecleo la clave de apertura y Shizuru fue libre de salir.

El saco fue puesto dentro de la incubadora, la cual se llevó al departamento de pruebas que Mai dirigía, y Shizuru fue libre de ir a los casilleros a cambiarse. La exposición a los gases tóxicos expedidos por Natsuki la dejaron afectada, con respiración dificultosa, sudoración y una terrible migraña. Luego de darse una gran ducha desinfectante y volver a ponerse su ropa, corrió a la división de pruebas y biología, donde Mai se hallaba muy ensimismada regulando dos tableros a la incubadora: Uno que media los signos vitales, y otro que media los cambios de temperatura.

Si bien al salir del cuerpo de Natsuki el saco era color rosa, pasadas casi dos horas este había tomado un color más vino tinto y adoptaba una dureza que gradualmente aumentaba. La mañana llego, y con ella el personal operativo comenzó a llegar. La noticia del nacimiento del bebé del espécimen alienígena lleno de furor las instalaciones, todos querían verlo, saber del parto, o tratar de adivinar cuando nacería. Pero solo una persona se preocupó cuando Natsuki comenzó a despertar.

Del otro lado del cristal, allí estaba Shizuru de pie, viendo a una desorientada Natsuki ponerse en pie con cierta torpeza. La herida en su abdomen no había dejado rastro alguno, así que a la lista de cosas desconocidas sobre ella se añadía un poder regenerativo sorprendente y desmedido.

-Aquí estoy- Le hablo por el intercom

-¡Lo estás!- Hablo a su mente corriendo al cristal a verla -Ahí estas

-La crisálida está a salvo. Yo personalmente estoy supervisandola, nada pasa allá de lo que yo no me enteré. Lamentó habértelo quitado…

-¿Qué lamentas?

-Haberte separado de tu bebé

-Desde nuestro nacimiento ya somos seres independientes. Nuestra única relación trascendental es la que forjamos con quien tomamos como compañera después del nacimiento.

-¿Entonces las parejas son trascendentales pero los hijos no lo son?

-Ya sabes el motivo por el que nos reproducimos, para no hacernos zánganos. Eso no es un proceso que nos genere apego o cariño con la cría

-Definitivamente ustedes son muy diferentes jajajaja

La mano de Natsuki se deslizó en el cristal, el cual tenía un grosor de unos 15 centímetros hasta llegar a la mano de Shizuru, quién mantuvo su palma abierta, mirando los dedos de Natsuki fruncirse, con esa ansiedad propia de la gran separación que ese cristal les daba.

-¿Qué es el amor?- Los ojos de Natsuki se mantuvieron en la mano de Shizuru

-¿Cómo?

-Acabas de pensarlo. Y pensaste en una mujer…

-Ah… Jajaja si, bueno… Pensaba en la última vez que sentí estás cosquillitas, me acordé de mí primera novia… Oye, tú lees nuestras mentes, ya debes saber lo que es el amor

-Entiendo que es lo que buscan las personas al juntarse unas con otras. Y en ausencia de el, se separan

-Y por otros motivos -Asintio Shizuru -Pero entiendes lo básico…

-¿Por qué pensaste en eso ahora?

-Por… -Las palabras se detuvieron antes de salir -Por…

Volvio a ver la mano de Natsuki, luego la suya. La realidad descendió a sus hombros y recargo todo su peso, incluso entregándole esta sensación de picazón en la planta de los pies propia de un gran shock de ansiedad. Natsuki estaba en este momento detrás de ese cristal, como un sujeto de prueba, un ser de otro planeta, alguien que no es de SU especie. Un ser INHUMANO. Comenzar a realizarse con alguien que ni siquiera es humana…

Deslizó la mano del cristal al mismo tiempo que agachaba la mirada.

-Por nada -Shizuru aclaro su garganta

-Ya no puedo leerte

-Tengo cosas por hacer… Pero vendré a verte antes de irme ¿Si?

Sin esperar respuesta, Shizuru se marchó. Por lo que restaba del día, Shizuru se encerró en su oficina. Mai se encargó de cerca del cuidado de la crisálida, por lo cual podía darse esa licencia para sumergirse en sus propias emociones encontradas.

Atracción, cariño, curiosidad, deseo… Demasiadas cosas rondaban en su cabeza. Los recuerdos de aquella noche en que aquella cría híbrida fue engendrada no ayudaban a su cordura a hilar situación en la que esto tuviera algún sentido. Así que, incluso si era demasiado temprano, agarro su botella de vino y empezó a beber, hasta que los pasos apresurados fuera de su oficina cesaron y lo único que se podía escuchar era el TIC TAC del reloj de pared. Luego de dar el último trago a la botella, la puerta se abrió.

-Oh… Sigues aquí- Comento Mai al verla

-Solo de cuerpo

-Venia a dejar los informes del día de la crisálida. Quedó en la cámara criogenica, solo se abre bajo mí autorización de voz, por cierto

-Gracias por encargarte… -Dejo la botella vacía en la mesa

-Te ves… ¿Confusa?

-Jejeje lo notaste…

-Anda- Mai se sentó frente a ella -Cuentame de que se trata

-Mai… ¿Te has sentido confundida por amor?

-Ufff… En mí situación actual, llegue a confundirme hasta contigo

-En serio… Confundirte en serio

-Vaya, vaya… -Mai sonrió recargando ambos codos en el escritorio -Estas enamorada

-Esees el punto, ni siquiera se lo que siento. A los alcohólicos les funciona beber para entender sus sentimientos, yo me confundo más

-¿Sales con alguien?

-Si… No… No se- Shizuru se frotó el rostro -Tuvimos sexo. El mejor sexo que han hecho en mí vida

-Oye, ya me ofendi con eso

-Fuiste una fina doncella, Mai, pero esto estuvo fuera de este mundo

-Entonces no estás enamorada, solo encariñado con su cuerpo

-Siento estás cosquillas en el pecho… Ya sabes, como cuando ves a un persona que quieres de verdad

-Entonces te estás enamorando- Mai se rasco el cuello -A decir verdad me confundes

-Es que esto es imposible- Sonrió con tristeza -Aunque quisiera darle rienda suelta, esto es literal y totalmente imposible

-¿Por qué? ¿Es de la competencia?

-No, es… Imagínate la situación más imposible en que alguien se puede sentir atraída por otra persona- Shizuru la miró fijamente -Algo… ¡Demente!

-Hmmmm ¿Tiene VIH?

-No es nada que los banales humanos podamos entender…

-… Humanos… -Mai se rasco la barbilla

Volvio a ver a Shizuru, quien llevaba su mirada a una vieja fotografía doblada en el escritorio: Una fotografía de Natsuki. "Nada que los banales humanos podamos entender"

-Oh no… -Mai miró con horror a Shizuru -¡Mierda, no!

Shizuru asintió soltando una risita burlona.

-¡¿Con Natsuki?!

-No te imaginas lo bien que se siente compartir esto con alguien más

-¡P-Pero… Ustedes… Tu…!... ¡¿Te cogió?!

-Fue más un trato de equivalencia, ella tenía que hacerlo, pero en el camino… algo surgió

-El bebé… -Los ojos de Mai se fueron a sus informes en la mesa -¡¿Es tu hijo?!

Shizuru le volvió a sonreír, está vez con cierta tristeza.

-¿No vas a felicitarme?

-Ay no… Me siento mal… -Mai se sujeto la frente con ambas manos -Esto es… mierda, cuando decías amor imposible me imaginé una tipa pobre que reparte la pizza en tu casa y es parte de una red de tráfico de órganos en Indonesia ¡No que un alien te cogió!

-Baja la voz- Shizuru saco una botella de vino sin abrir de uno de sus cajones -Bebelo, pasa el trago con algo

-¡Estas violando leyes! El acuerdo Darwin contra la experimentación con humanos, pones en peligro la especie ¡Esa cosa es mitad humano, tu hijito!

-No puedo lidiar con eso sola. Necesito tu apoyo

-¡Oh no! Si la criatura saca tus ojos y te delata yo no me meteré en eso

-Primero, si saca mis ojos será precioso, y segundo, solo necesito que lo cuides particularmente bien ahora que sabes su origen

-No se ni siquiera a que Dios rezarle ahora… Quizás al espagueti con albóndigas ¿El era alien?

-No, es pagano -Shizuru guardo la fotografía de Natsuki en su bolsillo -¿Me ayudarás?

-¡Supongo que no tengo opción!

-Gracias… Eso alivia un poco la tensión de esta crisis de mierda

Mai se saco las manos del rostroy la miró con curiosidad.

-Entonces… Te estás enamorando de Natsuki

-Por fin llegamos a eso

-Ella… Ella no es humana, ni siquiera sabemos lo que es… No se comunica

-Se comunica conmigo por medio de telepatía. Sabe lo que siento… lo que siento… mis deseos… Ahhhh hoy me preguntó sobre el amor, pensé en eso cuando la vi despertar y ahora mí cabeza está hecha un lio

-Mierda, esto es serio- Mai se cruzo de brazos pensativamente -Shizuru, sabes que soy pro amor… y que las historias de amor imposible me inspiran, pero… Esto escala a otro nivel de imposible

-Lo se- Asintió la castaña

-Vaya… Lo siento mucho…

-Yo también… Si que lo lamentó

-Oye… -Mai se acercó al escritorio hacia ella -Aunque sea imposible, y cuando acaben nuestras investigaciones no sepamos sobre el futuro de Natsuki… ¿Quieres continuar? ¿O prefieres detenerte?

-Natsuki solo se abre a las pruebas si es conmigo, y ahora más que nunca solo me querrá ver a mí… eso no me deja espacio para deshacerme de este enamoramiento… No tengo más opción que dejarlo ser, y al final… Romper mí corazon

-Pues… Somos las últimas en el edificio ahora

-La última vez le pedí a Haruka que desconectará las cámaras ¿Lo olvidas?... Paso como un bajón de corriente, dos veces eso no se lo creerán

-¿Recuerdas la transferencia de pruebas de respaldo? En caso de que los de arriba quieran de un día a otro llevarse todo y no tengamos nada con que pedir un pago generoso

-Claro, Haruka tu y yo estamos juntas en eso

-Bueno, con el nacimiento del bebé he estado sacando pruebas extra, por lo que antes de irse Haruka dejo las cámaras apagadas hasta las 2… Tienes una hora

-Mai… Cuando todo esto acabe, no podré estar con Natsuki… No habrán vidas felices, no habrá final de fotografía…

-Esto es todo lo que tenemos ahora… ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Por supuesto que lo tomo. Sin corazones rotos no estaría esclavizandome para un niño rico como lo hago -Shizuru se puso de pie -Por ejemplo, me acosté con una hetero que resultó ser mí mejor amiga y tuve que decidir entre nuestra amistad o una relación que probablemente terminaría mal

Shizuru se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

-Todos tenemos el corazón roto… Espera ¿Quién es esa amiga?

-En el pasado esta, Mai- Respondió saliendo de la oficina

-¡Hey! ¿Hablabas de mí?- Insistió siguiéndola

Shizuru ignoro sus preguntas mientras buscaba un traje a su medida para entrar en el ambiente de Natsuki. Mientras se desnudaba recordó con esta ansiedad impresa en la piel la imperatividad de aquella noche; en manos de una mujer inhumana, en manos de alguien que la hizo sentir tan viva, o más viva de lo que nunca se aventuró a cuestionarse. Tocó su pecho: Su corazón acelerado, respiración agitada, unas cuentas gotas de sudor surcaban su cuello. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para entregarse en ese mismo instante… pero había querido esto por tantas noches.

¡Si! Ya podía aclararse y admitir consigo misma que deseaba a Natsuki con cada célula de su cuerpo, su piel ansiaba su roce gentil y salvaje. Recordó aquella noche, tomándose dos minutos para controlarse

 **FLASHBACK**

Con la yema de su dedo índice, Natsuki rompió el traje de Shizuru a todo lo largo de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ombligo. Observo la Antonia de la castaña con un dejo de curiosidad y perversión, entonces las mucosas de sus órganos femeninos comenzaron a absorberse en su piel pálida. Shizuru se sonrojo, al estar frente a los pechos femeninos más delicados y simétricos que habría visto. Tal y como las de un ser humano, aunque no lo fuera. Antes de poder pensar en dirigir sus manos a ellos, Natsuki se puso sobre ella, aprisionando sus muñecas con ambas manos; olió su cabello, luego su frente, y finalmente se detuvo en sus labios, dándoles una lamida que estremeció a Shizuru causándole un escalofrío que arqueo su espalda, así cuando sus labios se abrieron para liberar un jadeo, Natsuki la beso. Este obviamente era un primer beso para la peli azul, ya que la delicadeza con la que frotó sus labios con los ajenos no era la de alguien acostumbrada a decorarlos, y aún así, tal gentileza y lentitud dejaron el cuerpo de Shizuru en una tortuosa pausa de deseo… Más. Quería más. Necesitaba mucho más.

Aferró ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsuki pegándola contra su cuerpo; con suma facilidad Natsuki la levantó del suelo, se sentó en sus muslos y glúteos, acomodando a horcajadas a la castaña sobre su cadera; el beso continuo, aumento la intensidad; ambas lenguas danzaban, soltando sonidos lascivos, obscenos y jadeos de ambas. ¿Cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de Natsuki? Aún no lo sabía por completo… Pero lo estaba disfrutando también. Su mano viajo entre las piernas de Shizuru, frotándola contra le entrepierna de ella. Las manos de Shizuru se cerraron bruscamente contra la nuca y espalda de Natsuki, mirándola con curiosidad y ojos encendidos propios de alguien que arde en deseo.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando?- Pronunciaron sus labios en voz baja

-Ha-Hablas…

-Para ti- Respondió sin dejar de mover su mano -¿Lo disfrutas?

Shizuru pego la frente contra la clavícula de Natsuki, reprimiendo lo que mejor podía los gemidos de sus oídos; hacía mucho tiempo no se daba el gusto de entregarse en cuerpo a nadie, por lo que los placeres sexuales no eran algo que su cuerpo acostumbrara sentir los últimos seis menos, por lo menos. Pero si… Lo estaba gozando.

-S-Si… -Gimió a su oído

-En ese caso no me detendré…

Metió la mano entre la tela rota del traje, adentrándose en las húmedas carnosidades ardientes que clamaban ese placer de sus dedos. El solo hecho de tener esos dedos dentro de sí ya era un shock de adrenalina importante, estar teniendo sexo con un ser INHUMANO era incluso más atemorizante… Pero a esas alturas, para como sus gemidos dejaron de obedecerle y salían casi a gritos, ya no podía reprimirse más. Lo estaba disfrutando mucho

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Aquel recuerdo no sirvió para nada para sacarse los nervios de encima… Se puso de pie, secando el sudor de su cuello y frente, saliendo al área de contención de Natsuki. Mai ya se encontraba ahí, y el código de autorización estaba puesto.

La puerta se abrió y Shizuru entro.

Natsuki la esperaba de pie, con la sonrisa propia de una adolescente enamorada que encuentran a su amor platónico de toda la vida, y una sonrisa igual asomó por unos instantes de Shizuru. Miró a Mai a través del cristal, quien con una sonrisa entre sorprendida y melancólica agitó su mano despidiéndose; tecleo un comando en el tablero de la sala y el reloj se puso sobre ambas chicas: 45 minutos era lo que tenían antes de que las cámaras comenzarán a funcionar.

Y así, las dejo solas.

-Natsuki… -Hablo Shizuru rompiendo el silencio

-Por fin puedo verte -Hablo Natsuki en voz baja

-… Tenemos que hablar

 **000**

 **Bueno, mis estimados lectores, me alegro mucho que este fic les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias a sus comentarios ¡Sigo en la contienda!**

 **Si quieren seguirme apoyando ¡Comenten! Eso es lo más importante, porque así se contabiliza el apoyo a mí fic.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, aún si perdiera no planeo dejar este fic a medias.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**


	3. Vida

Natsuki ladeó la cabeza, no entendiendo el énfasis que Shizuru hacia en "hablar" considerando que, literalmente lo estaban haciendo. Shizuru Lucia abatida, sonrojada y nerviosa. Y sus pensamientos, en cabeza de alguien que sabía leerlos, eran confusos y erráticos.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con curiosidad

-En perfecta salud -Asintió la castaña -Solo quería que discutiéramos algo

Natsuki asintió, más con curiosidad que con preocupación. Aún se encontraban de pie, así que Shizuru después de suspirar…

-Lo que hicimos la otra noche… Me confundiste

-¿No entendiste lo que hacíamos?

-No. Es que… Sentí cosas que nunca pensé que experimentaría. Ahora soy madre de ese bebe que tenemos a nuestro cuidado, y la maternidad cambia a las personas -El último comentario lo hizo más a modo de chiste personal -… Para ser más exacta… Estoy muy confundida… Tu me confundes

-Tuvimos sexo. Yo evite la metamorfosis en zángano, y te di toda la información posible sobre de quién soy. ¿Qué te confunde en eso?

-No lo sé… -Shizuru se frotó la cara

-Otra vez lo estás pensando

-¿He?- Shizuru la miró

-Piensas en el amor y recuerdas a una chica.

-A eso me refiero con que me tienes confundida ¡Creo que estoy enamorada!

-¿Eso es bueno?- Natsuki sonrió

-Es… es… Lo es… Pero al mismo tiempo, no lo es… Tu y yo, lo nuestro… ¡Es imposible!

-¿Imposible? Estamos aquí y ahora, juntas. Viniste a verme.

-El amor es mucho más complicado que venir a visitarte una que otra noche, créeme

-Eso es porque los humanos los hacen difícil. De dónde yo vengo, elegimos una hembra para permanecer durante el resto de nuestras vidas, y ya está.

-Si, más o menos eso hiciste tú -Shizuru se pasó la mano por el cabello -Pero eso a mí, me tiene hecha un desastre…

-Porque quieres ser mí compañera -Natsuki dio un paso al frente

-¿Q-Que?

-Lo piensas. Piensas que no estaría tan mal ser mí compañera si así descubrieras quienes somos juntas.

-Deja de leerme… -Shizuru retrocedió

-Entonces… El amor es dolor y sufrimiento.

Natsuki miró el suelo. Shizuru levantó la mirada y la vio; analizando el significado del amor para ella.

-Yo soy humana… Tu no lo eres. No tenemos futuro, no podemos escribir memorias, no podremos siquiera escaparnos a la soledad a… ahhhh… Natsuki… ¿Lees mí mente?

-Siempre.

-Entonces ves lo que el amor es para mí. Y ves lo que me lastima el saber que no podré tener eso jamás contigo… Eso duele.

-¿Esa es la manera en que me amas a mí? -Pregunte seriamente

Desde que Natsuki llegó bajo su jurisdicción, nunca había visto una expresión triste en su rostro. Casi siempre este permanecía impasible, o sencillamente sin expresión alguna. Ahora esos ojos y cejas contraídas le estaban rompiendo el corazón.

-Por favor, no… Esto me hace sentir peor

-El amor que ustedes llaman, solo es cuestionarse si alguien más será ideal o perfecto según sus estándares. Si es apropiado o hará lo que ustedes piensan. ¡Su amor es ODIO!

-¿Cómo dices?

-Piensas en el amor, piensas en si es amor lo que sientes conmigo. Pero te nubla el saber si soy suficiente para satisfacer su expectativas ¡Eso es ODIO!

-No, no es así como me siento

-¡Tu ME ODIAS!

-¡NO! ¡Te amo!- Grito Shizuru también

Silencio en la recámara.

-Te amo… -Repitió aquellas palabras, sintiéndose sorprendida consigo misma -… Te amo… - Sonrió burlándose de sus palabras -Si… Yo te amo… Te amo tanto que no siento miedo de ti a pesar de que podrías dañarme

-Eres el único ser humano a quien jamás atacaría -Respondió Natsuki seriamente

-Esto es demasiado agotador para mi- Shizuru se sentó en el suelo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos -Esto es totalmente imposible, y al final seguramente terminaré con el corazón roto ¡Y no me importa!... Estoy totalmente loca

Natsuki se acercó, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Los míos no hacen estas cosas. Pero si para ti es importante, te besaré.

-¿Me qu…?-

Natsuki se acercó y la beso. Un beso delicado, que tuvo que ser comandado por Shizuru dada su experiencia en esto, pero que Natsuki continúo con gran entusiasmo.

-No tenías que hacer eso sí no querías -Murmuro Shizuru cerca de sus labios

-Que no lo hagamos no significa que no quisiera aprender.

-Perdón por dudar de ti. De lo que siento… No quiero que pienses que siento odio por ti, o por lo que siento. Pero tienes que admitir que es difícil en mí condición

\- Lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porque el amor es tan complicado para los humanos

-La condición humana en si misma es complicada.

Natsuki se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella.

-Tengo que salir de aquí -Le dijo Natsuki seriamente

-¿Salir¿ ¿Hablar de huir?

Natsuki asintió.

-He aprendido lo suficiente de ustedes, ahora tengo que regresar.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-No puedo decirlo.

-Pero…

-Lo que aprendí de los humanos, en esencia, es que crecen con afán de conquistar y poseer. La condición social del ser humano se define según el poder o adquisiciones que acumulen. Por lo tanto, si supieran de nosotros y dónde donde venimos, su primer afán sería conquistar y poseer.

Shizuru suspiro. Tenía toda la razón.

-Esta bien… -Se paso la mano por el cabello

-Pero te lo diría… Si vinieras conmigo

-¿Cómo?

-Ven conmigo- Natsuki se apoyó en las manos acercándose más a ella -Se mí compañera. Ven conmigo.

-Wou… Esto es… Apresurado. Tengo que pensarlo

-Dijiste que sientes amor. Si sientes eso, no debería ser difícil decidir.

-De acuerdo, pero si yo te pidiera que te quedes ¿Te quedarías?

-No. El quedarme significaría arriesga mí vida, o ser usada como objeto experimental.

-Mierda, me estoy volviendo loca…

Shizuru se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos soltando un suspiro largo. Permaneció allí unos segundos, hasta que las manos tibias de Natsuki la tomaron de las muñecas, haciéndola levantar la mirada. Al hacerlo se encontró con los labios de Natsuki, quién condujo este beso a recostarla en el suelo; al principio nerviosa, pero después entregándose a la sensación de esta iniciativa de Natsuki por aprender lo que un beso apasionado significa para una pareja de amantes… Incluso si está pareja pertenecía a dos especies diferentes.

Así que puso su mano izquierda en la espalda de Natsuki, y la mano derecha en su cuello, prolongando todo lo que más pudiera este beso; uno que si, se sentía inexperto, pero así mismo era el más genuino, al grado de erizarle la piel.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Natsuki rozando sus labios

-Si… Mucho mejor…

-Mañana -Natsuki apartó una mechón de cabello de los labios de Shizuru -Tráeme tu resolución mañana.

Shizuru asintió. Se apego durante unos instantes de silencio y quietud al cuello de Natsuki, escuchando el particular latir acelerado de su corazón, algo muy propio de las singularidades de su especie. Luego miro el reloj, restaban 4 minutos antes que el funcionamiento de las cámaras de reanudara. Ambas se pusieron de pie y por primera vez compartieron un abrazo, lo más cercano al confort que solo el calor ajeno de un ser lado puede brindar. Y luego, Shizuru dejo el recinto.

Luego de vestirse salió, subió a la planta base, donde corta pelirroja la esperaba sentada en la sala del recibidor, viendo su teléfono.

-Vaya, finalmente

-Lo siento, me tarde… -Hablo sin despegar sus ojos del suelo

-¿Estás bien?

-No, para nada- Suspiro sentándose junto a ella -Ver a Natsuki hoy empeoró todo. Ahora estoy más confundida que nunca…

-¿Te rechazo?

-Lo contrario- Shizuru se sobo los párpados con los dedos pulgar y medio -Me pidió escapar con ella, ir a su mundo

-Eso no me lo esperaba… -Mai de frotó la nuca -Es osada

-Ahhh… Mai, estoy perdiendo la cabeza

-Se que tus problemas no se comparan a los de cualquier mortal, pero… ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento hoy? Yuu no me responde las llamadas así que no vendrá a recogerme

-Vaya, una propuesta arriesgada- Le sonrió Shizuru

-Idiota- Río Mai poniéndose de pie -Si quiere yo conduzco

-Trato- Shizuru se puso de pie también.

Bajaron al estacionamiento, Mai tomo el volante y fueron al departamento de Shizuru.

Naturalmente al Shizuru vivir sola, su departamento era un desastre. Archivos sueltos en el mesón de la cocina, envoltorios de barras de granola por todos lados, por allí zapatos, por allá pantuflas, un camisón en el sofá y varias botellas de vino vacías en la mesa de centro del living.

-¿Hace cuanto no le pones mano de mujer a este lugar?

-La ama de llaves de mí padre viene una vez al mes, pero este mes no hemos coordinado un día para entregarle las llaves del departamento -Respuesta quitándose la chaqueta

-Le urge a este lugar una limpieza

-Bueno, es lo que hay- Sonrió sacándose los tacones -Ya sabes dónde está el baño, tomate una duchas

-¿No habrán botellas de vino allá también? Jajaja

-Una, pero casi me la termine -Respondió ensanchando una sonrisa burlona

-Mierda, te llevaré a alcohólicos anónimos

Shizuru se dejó caer en el sofá mientras se abría los botones de la camisa para así relajarse a gusto. Mientras lo hacía, de su bolsillo cayó esa vieja fotografía de Natsuki, que ahora guardaba con el recelo de alguien que lleva consigo un gran secreto. Al detenerse a verla un momento no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa bobalicona; luego soltó un suspiro y tiró la cabeza para atrás.

La ironía de este amor la estaba absorbiendo por completo. Se supone que una persona pasa a veces años y años de su vida buscando a una persona que le ofrezca genuina honestidad, seguridad, aventura, y felicidad. Un amor sin intereses, sin cambios incómodos, relaciones familiares complicadas o siquiera fetiches extraños. La gran ironía es que de hecho, Natsuki le ofrecía todo esto, magnificado al máximo de su entendimiento. Para una simple ser humana aburrida como ella, dimensionar lo que un amor así entregaba, se le escapaba… Y para una simple humana, básica, aburrida y muy superficial, el recuerdo que más primaba en la educación, era todo lo que su cuerpo extrañaba y clamaba volver a sentir. Porque si bien podría resultar indigesto, anti natural, incluso corrupto depende del ángulo en que se mire, el sexo con Natsuki fue lo mejor que sus sentidos hubieran podido experimentar jamás.

 **FLASHBACK**

Los dedos de Natsuki se metieron dentro del traje de Shizuru, usando sus yemas para revolver lentamente la humedad desbordante de Shizuru; ella mordió su labio inferior aguantando esta sensación gloriosa que arqueaba su espalda. Natsuki con su otra mano rasgo el traje de la castaña por su espalda, aflojando el traje hasta hacerlo ceder y liberar el torso desnudo de Shizuru. El ritmo que llevaban sus dedos, como presionaban su clítoris y jugueteaba en su entrada hacían a su cuerpo dar saltos en si, no era como si leyera sus pensamientos, LOS LEIA y concedía sus deseos silenciosamente. Una mente capaz de tal hazaña harían que llegara incluso más pronto de lo que debería, lo cual en si mismo era bastante vergonzoso.

-Lento… L-lento…

-Tus pensamientos dicen otra cosa- Murmuró Natsuki

-No tan rápido

-Que interesante eres- Una sonrisa juguetona asomó de los labios de Natsuki -Ya estás a punto

-Lo se…

Subitamente Natsuki se detuvo. Se puso de pie recosrabdo a Shizuru en el suelo; apoyo los brazos a ambos lados del torso de la castaña, quién ante cierta actividad sospechosa bajo la vista al área sur del cuerpo de Natsuki. De entre sus piernas goteaba cierta viscosidad y fluidos profundos, de los cuales, en algún lugar en medio de ellos, energía una forma fálica, única y propiamente de los hombres. Shizuru retrocedió arrastrándose con los brazos, anonadada de que algo como esto pudiera ocurrir… Pero claro, Natsuki NO era humana. Algo más para tener en cuenta… Pero que en ese momento poco importaba, ya que no solo estaba siendo cogida por un extraterrestre, ahora también tendría que abrirse a la idea de que está mujer, tenía verga. LITERALMENTE.

-E-esto no… No es…

-No te va a lastimar. Mí cuerpo no tiene las misma propiedad cavernosos y esponjosas de los masculinos, ninguna parte de mí cuerpo.

-Es que yo nunca… En mí mundo, yo solo cojo con mujeres

-Ya lo se- Natsuki se inclinó hacia ella -No te voy a lastimar.

-Ahhh… Un trato es un trato- Shizuru apretó los párpados al mismo tiempo que separaba los muslos -Cuando quieras

Natsuki se posicionó, y totalmente opuesto a un hombre humano, entro de golpe. Shizuru se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Natsuki, quién de la nada se quedó quieta. Miró los ojos de Shizuru directamente y luego sonrió.

-¿Q-Que?

-Ya está

-…¿Ya? ¿Solo así?... Espera… La función de esa cosa es…

-Absorber tu semilla. Pero como ya dije, algo tiene que oasar antes

-… Llegar

Antes que pudiera hablar más, las caderas de Natsuki se alejaron de las de Shizuru, luego le golpearon de vuelta con fuerza. Ciertamente Shizuru no había tenido ninguna experiencia de sexo heterosexual, y quizás ese fuera particularmente su miedo al respecto, ahora Natsuki parecía no solo leer su mente, también su cuerpo.

Otros datos a tener en cuenta: aquellos fluidos que surgían de Natsuki, eran estimulantes, llenaban su interior con una sensación tormentosa y que sobre estimulaba su cuerpo. Ya a este punto no podía evitar gemir con cuánta fuerza su cuerpo demandara; las manos de Natsuki se mantenían en sus caderas, haciendo de cada embestida un golpe de placer a su cuerpo, que recién estaba descubriendo disfrutar demasiado. El sexo es el disfrute carnal por excelencia, y depende de cuántas buenas experiencias tengas, marcas un límite de lo que deseas y lo que no quieres, es este momento en que un ser extraterrestre que la estaba penetrando con tal fuerza, que Shizuru descubrió el límite de lo que quería seguir teniendo después de esto.

Natsuki no se veía agitada, mucho menos harta; pero de alguna forma sus mejillas pálidas ahora tenían este tono lila, que en los humanos se traduce como el sonrojo propio de la excitación: A pesar de ser de otro mundo, Natsuki también podía disfrutar el sexo casual. Tal uso de fuerza, ritmo y fricción tenían a punto de llegar a la castaña, quién apretó la cintura de Natsuki sintiendo su mente desvanecerse en una cortina oscura. Natsuki aceleró el ritmo, haciendo sus penetraciones más agresivas y consecutivas; un gemido prolongado, un gruñido agotado, y luego el sonido del cuerpo de Shizuru caer peso muerto al suelo. Natsuki permaneció dentro de Shizuru un instante más, viendo con una sonrisa complacida e inocente a Shizuru recuperar el aliento

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Pregunto Shizuru

-Gracias

-Fue un trato.

-No por eso. Gracias por haber sido tu.

Shizuru se sonrojo. Natsuki se separo de su cadera mientras recobraba aquel miembro de regreso a su interior; luego se recostó el suelo viendo a Shizuru, y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron. Después de aquello, ya no volvió a despertar hasta el día del nacimiento.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Shizuru se frotó la frente con aire cansado. Suspiro, se saco los zapatos y fue a su habitación. Allí se puso un camisón de pijama y luego, en silencio y en medio de la oscuridad, abrió su mesa de noche y tomo un par de pastillas para dormir. Dejándolas al lado de un vaso medio lleno de agua; haber revivido ese momento no ayudaba en nada a su deseo de desprenderse de la realidad en su propio mundo de sueños, así que para esa labor, los medicamentos psicotrópicos siempre estaban esperándola. Eso hasta que la puerta del baño en su habitación se abrió; Shizuru miro sobre su hombro, viendo a cierta voluptuosa pelirroja salir cubierta con una toalla que llegaba escasamente hasta los muslos.

-¿Te vas a bañar?- Pregunto Mai

-No tengo muchos deseos- Respondió sacando la vista de sus curvas -No tardaste mucho

-Es que yo no me quedo en el baño bebiendo- Mai se sentó en la cama -Necesitare que me prestes un pijama

-Sirvete- Le invito girándose a verla -Hay camisones, bodysuit, pijamas de dos piezas, de verano o invernales

-¿Tienes algo que me quedé flojo de pecho?- Pregunto poniéndose de pie a buscar

-Los pijamas invernales

Mai se cambió dándole la espalda a su amiga. Una vez con ropa de dormir se recostó en la cama; Shizuru la continuo viendo fijamente por un buen rato, hasta que aquellos ojos carmesí terminaron por sacar a Mai de lo que miraba en su teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pensaba. La última vez que viniste

-Fue por otros motivos, Shizuru… ¿Quieres repetir?

Shizuru suspiro mirando el techo. Se apretó el medio del pecho y volvió a suspirar, luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-En otra situación, solo lo haríamos. Pero después de Natsuki, ya no me siento tan curiosa al respecto…

-Pero te gusto todavía- Le sonrió Mai

-Estaría loca si no me gustaras aunque sea un poco… Pero a diferencia de otras personas, no voy a averiguar caso a mí cuerpo solo por las ganas de una noche, no cuando estoy tan confundida

-Eres una gran amiga -Mai se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a dormir -Descansa

-Igual- Shizuru sonrió consigo misma

Lo que restaba de la noche se consumió, y al alzarse el sol, fue momento de las chicas de volver al trabajo. Entre pláticas al desayuno, regaños de Mai botando las botellas de vino, y charlas en el auto de Shizuru al ir a trabajar, finalmente llegaron; solo para encontrar todo el edificio rodeado por un cordón de aislamiento.

Un oficial imbuido en un traje de protección química reviso sus identificaciones, al tener a dos de las chicas mas importante en el proyecto secreto de la farmacéutica Kanzaki, fueron guiadas al área cero de desastre. El elevador las llevo al sub sótano 3, donde al abrirse las puertas, se encontraron con una escena digna del paso de un huracán. Dentro de encontraban varios sujetos más, todos imposibles de identificar en esos trajes amarillos chillones y máscaras de gas. Dos de ellos verificaban los datos del área de contención de Natsuki, quién al ver a Shizuru se acercó súbitamente al cristal, causando que los sujetos detrás del vidrio levantarán sus armas.

-¡Alto!- Shizuru se puso en medio -¡Es inofensiva! Está detrás de un cristal aislante químico, por el amor de Dios

Se vieron entre sí y bajaron sus armas. Shizuru volteo a ver a Natsuki, quién puso ambas palmas abiertas en el cristal viéndola con una sonrisa.

- _Pensé que te habían hecho daño_ \- Hablo a sus pensamientos

-No, no te preocupes- Sonrió Shizuru -¿Tú estás bien?

Natsuki asintió.

Shizuru volteo a ver a su alrededor. Pisadas pequeñas en el suelo, marcas de rastros ácidos en las paredes. El refrigerador de la sala de muestras había sido destrozado, al igual que el pequeño minibar apostado en una de las oficinas. Las pisadas… el ácido… Shizuru miro a Natsuki, quien con una expresión seria asintió.

La castaña se retiró a paso rápido al área de toma de muestras, donde una enfurecida Mai ya se hallaba echando a patadas a todos los intrusos en su división. La incubadora que contenía la crisálida estaba rota, y de ella solo una baba color violeta trasparentosa dejaba un rastro de pisadas que salían hacia el corredor.

Todos estaban allí atendiendo una alerta roja por fuga de un sujeto experimental extraterrestre, que según el rastro de pisadas, exitosamente logro escapar. Los sujetos encargados de fotografiar la escena lucían más interesados en recopilar los datos obtenidos, que en buscar a la criatura. No sabían cómo lucía, que tamaño, o que apariencia física. Shizuru se sentó frente al escritorio de Mai, con ambas manos en el rostro visiblemente angustiada.

-Tenemos que encontrarla

-Encontrarlo- Corrigió Mai viendo en el microscopio -Las muestras en el suelo indican que es un niño

-Demonios… -Shizuru se frotó el cabello -Mai, debes ayudarme

Mai la vio por un momento. Luego puso en blanco los ojos, resopló y arrastró su silla a uno de los estantes detrás de su escritorio. De allí saco una jeringa y una ampolleta con un contenido color verde.

-Es el sedante que funcionó en la cirugía de Natsuki. Son 10 MG por cada 10 Kg, tenlo en cuenta. Si escapó busca los ductos de ventilación, en la calefacción o en lugares oscuros. Nació de una crisálida, es por naturaleza sensible a los rayos UV de nuestra atmósfera, y probablemente, no halla desarrollado el sistema que modula la calefacción o enfriamiento de su cuerpo. Cada minuto cuenta…

-¡Gracias!- Shizuru le dio un fuerte abrazo -Volveré apenas lo encuentre

Shizuru agarro la bolsa de su almuerzo, y silenciosamente salió. Descendió un piso más al sub sótano 4, donde se podían encontrar las salas de máquinas, cuartos eléctricos y el sistema de aire acondicionado del edificio. Se aseguró que al entrar haciendo uso e su credencial especial, no estuviera siendo seguida por nadie. Entonces vio un par de marcas de corrosión de un lado de la puerta, encima de la cual había un ducto de ventilación roto. Respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar.

-Se que estás aquí- Hablo lentamente -No quiero hacerte ningún daño

Iba mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente descubrió un pequeño rastro de un líquido viscoso en el cuarto de calderas. Shizuru empujó la puerta abierta lentamente.

-Traje algo de comer- Asomó la bolsa de su almuerzo -No es particularmente delicioso, pero te llenara mientras comes algo más

A la distancia, entre las calderas selladas, podía distinguir un par de ojos morados, y sobresaliendo a la luz, un par de pies desnudos. Shizuru sonrió. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, pero manteniéndose a una prudente distancia de casi 10 metros.

-Toma- Mostró la bolsa una vez más antes de arrastrarla por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies -Anda, come

Asustado, tembloroso y cubierto en un fluido transparente, estiró su brazo y agarro la bolsa. La olía y luego se arrojó salvajemente a comer. Nuevamente Shizuru sonrió, ahora sentándose en el suelo. El niño tenía el tamaño de un chiquillo de 5 años, por lo que podía deducir que el crecimiento de la especie de Natsuki era acelerada. Podía haber estado enamorándose de una niña de 7 años y no haberse enterado; para cuando sus pensamientos dejaron de darle vueltas, el chiquillo se comenzó a acercar a gatas a ella.

Cabello castaño y liso, ojos lila y piel pálida, ahora que podía apreciar su rostro, tenía la misma forma de los ojos de Natsuki, pero su cuerpo lucía en totalidad como el de un humano. Shizuru se sacó su chaqueta a juego con sus pantalones caqui y rodeo los hombros del pequeño, quién al verse rodeado, sujeto la mano derecha de Shizuru y la olió unos instantes; levantó una vista desconfiada y luego, sonrió. Shizuru suspiro aliviada comenzando a frotar el torso del niño, y permanecieron allí un rato.

-¿Qué nombre podríamos darte?... No sé qué fue lo primero que viste al despertar, y ciertamente no quiero llamarte techo o pared…

El niño la miró ladrando la cabeza, Shizuru sonrió y lo apretó contra su regazo.

-Ya se… -Murmuro la castaña -La compañía encargada de la reparación de esos refrigeradores que destruiste se llama Hiroki. Así que ese será tu nombre

El niño sonrió.

-Hiroki Fujino… Ahhh, ya veré que inventó, pero por ahora… necesitas ropa

Esta vez, con Hiroki pegado a su espaldar ambos se escurrieron a los casilleros del personal de mantenimiento; pronto serian festividades de fin de año, no era demente pensar que alguno de los trabajadores compraría algo a sus hijos, suponiendo que tenían hijos. Y bingo. Una bolsa de regalo de aviones color celeste, y dentro de ella unas zapatillas Nike de niño, una camiseta de dragón ball y un par de shorts playeros. Aunque algo floja, la ropa funcionaba.

-Hiroki… Subiremos ahora a un lugar del que hiciste

El asintió; parecía entender el idioma, o cuando menos a Shizuru.

-No te vas a separar de mí lado ni por un instante ¿Entendido?

Asintió. Nerviosamente tomo al niño de los hombros y lo puso detrás de si; Hiroki asomaba la cabeza de tanto en tanto, y al llegar, el desastre invasivo de hombres Minion había empeorado. Hiroki aferró sus dos manos al pantalón de Shizuru, quién aceleró el paso dirigiéndose al recinto de Natsuki. Este había sido abierto, y los militares rodeaban a una Natsuki acorralada.

La peli azul miró a Shizuru, luego al niño a su lado. Shizuru trago saliva sin saber que hacer. Si se separaba de Hiroki, el se podría delatar, pero de no moverse, Natsuki podría salir herida. La expresión furiosa de Natsuki cedió, al parecer luego de leer los caprichos pensamientos de Shizuru. Se puso de rodillas con las manos en el suelo, y así uno de los hombres que le apuntaban se acercó y puso un par de grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos que llevaban una cuerda hacia la pared. Shizuru vio con impotencia como levantaban los brazos de Natsuki sobre su cabeza manteniéndola encadenada, y estás emociones estaban siendo percibidas por Hiroki también.

-Sorprendente ¿Verdad?- Dijo Reito apareciendo detrás de Shizuru -Esa cosa está aprendiendo a obedecer; muy pronto cooperará con nosotros y nos dirá todo

-Es un ser vivo, Sr Kanzaki

-Los alienígenas no tienen derechos- Espeto sonriendo -Estas revocada de tu cargo. Tu y tu… ¿Hijo?

Shizuru apretó los hombros de Hiroki protegiéndolo con su abrazo.

-… Salgan

-Se refiere… ¿Dejar el caso de Natsuki?

-El espécimen es ahora propiedad de farmacéuticas Iwasaka. Empaca tus cosas y vete- Reito dio medio vuelta y regreso al elevador

-… Natsuki… -Murmuro sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la peli azul

Natsuki mantenía su cabeza gacha. Era la primera vez que le veía triste o abatida, por lo cual el sentimiento de culpa y responsabilidad vino con el peso de todo lo que venía ocurriendo los últimos días… y luego Hiroki. Primero debía ponerlo a salvo, luego… volver.

-Regresare por ti- Murmuró Shizuru -Lo juro


	4. Perseguidas

El hogar de retiro de una mujer con un gran y bien pagado empleo, se convirtió súbitamente en el búnker de resguardo de una criatura alienígena híbrida, lo que vendría a ser Hiroki. En los próximos dos días que ambos se encerraron en casa, Shizuru a observar al niño, al similar al infierno se desató para esta madre inexperta.

Al crecer aceleradamente, el metabolismo de Hiroki era un agujero negro, que comía, comía, comía y comía. Podía devorarse sin inmutarse tres pizzas familiares y cuatro litros de agua con ella, luego echarse a dormir y despertar con hambre dos horas después. Así que la comida se volvió el medio estimulante perfecto para enseñarle al chico a hablar, a comunicarse y a parecer más humano, y de paso aprender de sus particulares habilidades. El no podía hablar por medio de la mente de Shizuru, pero de alguna manera la entendía según lo que pensara; podía segregar ácido solo con sus manos, y su fuerza si era sobre humana, pero más allá de eso, la particular regeneración de la especie de Natsuki, lectura de mentes, esas habilidades no las poseía; era la parte de su genética que era humana reclamando la imperfección en su cuerpo.

Así que, Hiroki aprendió a hablar vagamente, aprendió las señales de alerta de Shizuru, las palabras de seguridad y aprendió a mantenerse calmo, ya que al perder los estribos o asustarse, su ácido salía de sus dedos por sí solo.

Siempre después de trabajar Mai acude al departamento de Shizuru a ayudarle con Hiroki, y en algunas de las situaciones, esto ayudaba como terapia para su vida personal. Aquel día, al llegar, encontró el departamento cubierto de salpicaduras de agua, charcos de agua aquí y allá y humedades en los muebles. Dejo en el mesón de la cocina la comida que traía y avanzó con cautela hacia el recinto de dónde provenían unos extraños sonidos de chapoteo. Encontró a Shizuru, inclinada en la bañera, bañando a un no muy contento Hiroki.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué pasó aquí?

-Bueno, le sugerí que la miel era buena para la piel, y adivina lo demás; en el camino descubrí que odian el agua

-Vaya… ¿Cómo te sientes, Hiroki?- Pregunto sin animarse a entrar

El niño sacudió sus mechones mojados y disintió. Mai sonrió, conmovida con el niño, y salió, dándoles privacidad. Fue a la cocina, y de la bolsa que traía saco unas verduras y bandejas con cortes de carne; así, remangandose se dispuso a cocinar. Luego de haber cortado las papas, las cebollas y pimientos, Shizuru emergió del pasillo, frotándose la frente con el dorso del brazo. Suspiro.

-Se quedó dormido

-Y tú te ves hecha un desastre -Mai señaló con su cuchillo el cabello desordenado y las ropas arrugadas de la castaña

-Lo se, soy madre de un niño que crece a ritmo de sea monkeys -Shizuru se dejó caer en el sofá

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Mai volviendo a la labor de picar las verduras

-No realmente…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Desde que la farmacéutica Iwasaka se había puesto al frente de la investigación de Natsuki, los tratos hacia ella podían denominarse como poco menos que abominables. Era torturada con corrientes para estimular la segregación de sus ácidos, aquellos que ella se negaba a entregar. Al ella leer la mente, sabía que de entregárselos probablemente vendrían por más, y los objetivos de estos tipos iban incluso a querer diseccionar a Natsuki en busca de las particularidades de su especie. Lo único que la mantenía con vida era precisamente, el temor que causaba la sola idea de entrar al recinto con ella. Mai tenía que supervisar estas sesiones barbaridad, en las que los ojos débiles y suplicantes de Natsuki buscaban a Shizuru en los suyos… ¿Cómo explicarle que si querían salvarle, debía aguantar un poco más?

-¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto Shizuru finalmente

-Shizuru…

-Mai… Por favor

-Ahhh… -Mai dejo el cuchillo -Herida. Abatida y… deprimida. Te necesita

Shizuru guardó silencio.

-He tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que siento… -Shizuru apoyo los antebrazos en sus rodillas -Si lo que siento por Natsuki es lujuria o amor… si lo que ella me ofrece sería suficiente para una humana egoísta con yo… Y…

-¿Y?- Mai dio la vuelta hasta sentarse a su lado

-Me aterra pensar que estoy dispuesta a todo por estar a su lado

Mau suspiro. Entre el alivio y la sorpresa, miraba a su amiga sonreír consigo misma y mirar a través de la ventana.

-Entonces necesitaremos un plan

-Reune al equipo esta noche aquí. Tengo que sacarla de allí.

El mensaje de Mai fue enviado y recibido, y la reunión acordada.

Así que debido a ello, esa noche Shizuru se dispuso a ordenar el departamento: Retirar las cajas de comida rápida del contenedor de basura, aspirar y ordenar los muebles; mientras ella se encargaba de eso, Hiroki la observaba con atención. Desde el día en que Shizuru lo encontró, su apariencia había cambiado de la de un chiquillo de unos 5 o 6 años, a la de un jovencito de 11 o 12 años; el anonimato de este niño que crecía de esta forma era fundamental, y conformo el crecía, también aprendía. Veía todo el tiempo a su madre cuidándolo, atendiéndolo y en sus pocos tiempos libres, enseñándole unas cuantas cosas, el hablar, comunicarse, comportarse, y a suprimir las emociones de enojo, miedo y frustración que desencadenan la segregación del ácido heredado de la especie de Natsuki. Su cabello castaño liso caía sobre sus ojos y casi sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos violeta cada día se parecían más a los de Natsuki, reflejaban aquella inocencia y curiosidad que los de su madre.

-Estas asustada -Hablo el niño

-Así es- Sonrió Shizuru

Si bien Hiroki no leía los pensamientos, percibía el cambio de emociones de las personas en su entorno, y poco a poco comenzaba a asociar esos cambios de humor con sus intenciones.

-Pero estaré bien. Estaremos bien cuando saquemos a tu madre de ese lugar

-¿La mujer encerrada?

-La misma- Shizuru soltó lo que hacía y camino hacia el -Ahora nos necesita

-¿Hizo algo malo? -Pregunto con seriedad

-No, no hizo nada malo. De hecho, es por eso que vamos a rescatarla

-Es que… -La expresión de Hiroki se hizo confusa -Si no hizo nada malo ¿Entonces está mal que este viva?

-Por supuesto que no- Shizuru se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su hijo -Los hombres que capturaron a Natsuki no saben lo que es la compasión. Quieren usarla para otros fines, aunque ella no quiera

-¿Entonces está ahí por mí? ¿Yo soy quien no merece vivir?

-Hiroki, todos tenemos el mismo derecho a la vida. No importa de donde venga Natsuki o como naciste tu, la vida es un derecho que tenemos todos. Esas personas estás equivocadas.

-¡Tenemos que decírselo!

-Personas como ellos no entienden las cosas como tú y yo. Por eso rescataremos a Natsuki y huiremos muy lejos de aquí, solos nosotros

-Bueno…

-Esta noche vendrán algunas personas que nos ayudarán a sacarla de ahí, así que quiero que estés tranquilo ¿De acuerdo?

Hiroki sonrió. Con su dedo índice derecho trazo una cruz en la palma de su mano izquierda. Con Ely tiempo Shizuru había aprendido a comprender que ese era su señal para no dañar a nadie de buena gana.

Hiroki permaneció en la habitación de Shizuru, mientras que todo el equipo de la castaña y ella, reunidas en la sala, planeaban minuciosamente una maniobra de infiltración a las instalaciones, evitando guardias de seguridad, investigadores y el personal que ya estaba informado de la remoción de Shizuru del cargo como jefa del departamento. Y aunque no era el plan, necesitarían a Hiroki en un par de ocasiones. La información de Chie sobre los planes de la farmacéutica para con Natsuki, notificaban un traslado del espécimen a instalaciones desconocidas para sus propias prácticas, así que todo debería llevarse a cabo las siguientes doce horas.

Las llaves de entrada serían Haruka y Mai, quienes al estar familiarizadas con el trato e historial de Natsuki, eran a menudo tomadas en cuenta para la recopilación de datos de los científicos de la farmacéutica, así que aún tenían acceso a casi todas las áreas de las instalaciones. Mientras tanto, Chie aguardaron un par de calles más adelante del edificio, donde llegarían Natsuki, Shizuru y Hiroki, a partir de allí Shizuru tomaría el volante y escaparían.

Los detalles de la misión podían variar, e irónicamente estos detalles caían en ocasiones de las habilidades de Hiroki para facilitar la infiltración, y las capacidades de Shizuru de manejar el entorno de Natsuki y Hiroki, dos seres potencialmente peligrosos para cualquier ser humano que no sea ella. Así que después de listos los detalles, cada una salió del departamento de Shizuru dispuesta y comprometida con la misión.

Chie regreso a su cargo, suficientemente cerca de las órdenes de Reito.

Nao se encargó de tomar una de las camionetas de mensajería, antigua, sin sistema GPS incorporado, y sin documentos de identificación que guiaran al conductor.

Haruka te ubico unas cuantas cámaras de seguridad según su ángulo de rotación, esto para facilitar que Hiroki y Shizuru se infiltraran sin ser vistos.

Mai prepararía las muestras ocultas tomadas a través de los últimos casi dos meses y medio para pavimentar la huida de Shizuru con Natsuki y Hiroki y así ganar la protección de peces más gordos que quisieran comprar dichas muestras y a cambio, darles protección contra todo. La identidad del espécimen sería un misterio, pero la autoridad sobre esas muestras darían suficiente dinero para huir muy, muy lejos.

Shizuru empaco un par de maletas y transfirió sus ahorros a una cuenta segura, luego, salió en su auto con Hiroki y espero enfrente del edificio de su antiguo trabajo, esperando la señal de ingreso.

-Estas alterada- Hablo Hiroki

-Lo se- Sonrió Shizuru -Esto ansiosa por sacar a Natsuki de allí

-Ella… ¿Dijiste que es mí madre? ¿Cómo tu?

-Las dos lo somos. Ella te tuvo en su interior, yo di mi semilla para que navieras.

-Ya veo… -Hiroki miró por fuera del vidrio -Se siente sola

La extraña seguridad con la que el chiquillo hablaba era inquietante.

-Es verdad, debe sentirse sola

-No. Se siente sola

-Espera… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Su tristeza y soledad. Me duele…

-Ya veo… sientes lo que ella siente ahora mismo, ya que estamos tan cerca de ella ahora.

Hiroki trago saliva. Subió ambas piernas al asiento para apoyar la cara en sus rodillas, rodeando las piernas con sus brazos y comenzó a trazar X nerviosamente en la palma de su mano derecha. Shizuru sonrió, tomo la mano de su hijo haciendo que el niño pusiera sus ojos desconcertados en ella, quién le sonrió. Hiroki le regreso la sonrisa.

A pesar de pertenecer a otra especie, ya comenzaba a tener algo de simpatía con las emociones humanas, y a desarrollar las suyas propias. Por lo cual la sonrisa de su madre, de hecho, consiguió animarlo.

Al volver la vista a la entrada del edificio vieron a Chie salir, llevaba un cigarro en su mano izquierda y aguardo, luego lo encendió y miró hacia la dirección de ellos.

-Es hora- Shizuru se volvió hacia su hijo -Hiroki, los dos vamos a trabajar en equipo. Se lo que te he dicho sobre tus poderes, pero en este caso tienes que ayudarme con ellos

-¿Tengo que herir a alguien?

-Yo… -Shizuru frunció los labios -No lo sé… pero principalmente necesito quebrada algunas puertas para mí ¿Podrás?

-Lo intentaré -Asintió nerviosamente

-Ese es mí chico- Shizuru le sonrió peinando su cabello -Bien… Andando.

Ambos salieron del auto; Shizuru vistiendo unos jeans, una camisa de mangas largas color violeta y una gorra azul; llevaba un bolso en la espalda que cargaba la ropa que le pondría a Natsuki al llegar a ella, y de su mano derecha guiaba a Hiroki. Pasaron hacia un callejón contiguo al ala izquierda del edificio, donde una puerta del área de mantenimiento eléctrico se abrió, con Nao detrás de ella. La cámara miraba en ese momento hacia la pared contraria adónde se encontraban ellas, así que entraron rápidamente al edificio.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Nao volvió a asegurar la puerta, guardo en su bolsillo la tarjeta perteneciente a uno de los guardias, la cual abriría el sensor y seguro de dicha puerta. Les guiño el ojo y los dejo continuar.

Ya dentro del edificio, al menos en los pasillos con los reguladores y cisternas de todo el lugar, podían llegar a casi cualquier piso superior, pero para descender a los sub niveles tendrían que dejar los cuartos eléctricos y superar a los guaridas de autoridad cerca de los elevadores y luego lograr bajar al sub nivel 3, al cual solo se podía acceder por elevador. Para ese momento, en exactamente 5 minutos, Mai debía subir en el elevador y dejarles entrar.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, ambos permanecieron ocultos detrás de la puerta que se encontraba apenas a unos 10 metros del elevador. Shizuru puso su cronómetro y suspiro. Hiroki se giró, poniendo sus dos manos en la superficie de la puerta.

-Sabe que estamos aquí- Murmuro mirando a Shizuru

-¿Natsuki?

-Asintió mis pensamientos. Y… está ansiosa… y asustada, muy asustada

-Antes ya estaba asustada

-No, ahora está aún más asustada

-Eso es extraño…

-¿Cambiamos de plan?

-No- Shizuru miró su cronómetro -Tenemos que sacarla de ahí ahora

-Bueno…

El cronómetro timbro; Shizuru lo detuvo y abrió la puerta en el momento que las puertas del elevador se abrían. Mai salió de el, tomando por un momento la atención del guardia de seguridad encargado de las puertas de este; Shizuru y Hiroki salieron de su escondite rápidamente, y antes de que el hombre se fuera la vuelta, Shizuru le dio un fuerte golpe con el bolso en la nuca; este cayo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Que agresiva! -Le regaño Mai

-Claro, debía noquearlo con una caricia -Resoplo Shizuru entrando al elevador con Hiroki

Mai entro con ellas.

-Reito y su secretaria están supervisando una de las pruebas de Natsuki en este momento.

-Lo se- Asintió Shizuru -Eso no cambia nada.

-Ya se… Ya tengo las muestras en el auto, en cuanto ustedes salgan yo también veré a mí contacto en el centro

-Mama… -Le llamo Hiroki -¿Aquí es cuando tengo que usar mis poderes?

-Así es, cariño- Shizuru le sonrió

-Estas muy asustada

-Temo que por hacer esto algo te pase a ti también, y quiero recuperar a Natsuki también

-Te ayudare- Afirmó Hiroki

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, debería estar pasando Haruka con la consola de sonido hacia el recinto de aislamiento de Natsuki; la consola estaría puesta sobre una mesa con ruedas y dos estantes inferiores, en los cuales habría un arma (previamente traída por Nao) y una bata y mascarilla con la cual se cubriría Shizuru. Hiroki tendría que ocultarse debajo de la consola de sonido y esperar la señal de Shizuru. Con algo de suerte no tendrían que atacar a nadie.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, allí estaba Haruka aguardando. Mai paso antes, cubriendo el paso de Shizuru quién ayudó a Hiroki a acomodarse debajo de la consola y cubrirse con una manta aislante para los cables. Agarro la bata, tapabocas y un gorro protector y rápidamente se puso los dos primeros, este en un transcurso de una lenta caminata de casi 6 seis metros desde el elevador hacia el primer recinto, camino al lugar donde se encontraba Natsuki.

-Al frente- Murmuró Haruka

Mientras se acomodaba el cabello debajo del gorro protector, Shizuru vio al frente a Reito con su secretaria y un par de hombres más, uno de ellos era rubio, cuyo rasgo característico era una gran nariz ganchuda y un par de lentes pequeños redondos. Las tres chicas pasaron frente a ellos en silencio, Shizuru agachando su cara.

-Tokiha-san…

Haruka y Shizuru siguieron su camino.

-¿Si, Kanzaki-san?

-El sujeto de prueba cancelo. Mí secretaria ya se encargó de la cancelación del contrato ¿Tienes el número de los otros dos sujetos?

-Uno de ellos vino hace poco, justo le íbamos a entrenar

-¿De verdad?

-Ella- Mai señaló en dirección a Haruka y la oculta Shizuru

-Oh, ya veo… Encárgate de prepararla. Tendremos una demostración en 15 minutos

Mai asintió y camino, alcanzando a Haruka y Shizuru, quienes a ese momento entraban al laboratorio de muestras.

-Cambio de planes- Murmuró pasando junto a ellas -Necesitan un sujeto de pruebas, entraras con Natsuki

-¿Hablas en serio?- Murmuró la castaña

-Ven conmigo, te pondremos el traje protector

-Espera ¿Cuándo este adentro que vas a hacer?

-Ya me encargue de eso. Haruka, dale algo de comer a Hiroki mientras esperamos

-Claro, yo soy niñera ahora!- Refunfuño Haruka

Shizuru acompaño de regreso a Mai, en el área de casilleros se puso rápidamente su traje protector, volvió a ponerse el gorro que cubría su cabello y luego el tapabocas. Terminado esto, ambas chicas coordinaron sus cronómetros al mismo; al comenzar el inicio de la experimentación, tendrían solo 5 minutos más antes de que las alarmas y guardias de seguridad llenarán el lugar y ya no pudieran escapar sin bajas. Hiroki estaría debajo del equipo de sonido de Haruka, que para el momento en que ambas salieron de los casilleros, ya estaba en su lugar.

Shizuru se colgó un falsa identificación del pecho y avanzó hasta el cristal frente a Natsuki.

Amarrada con cadenas que ponían sus brazos sobre la cabeza; con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cubiertos por su cabellera. Shizuru puso la mano en el cristal, deseando gritar, deseando diciéndole que se encontraba ahí y que todo estaría bien; entonces Natsuki levantó la cabeza y miró directamente hacia Shizuru. Como si la vida hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo, su mirada se iluminó, y algo nunca visto en ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bajo la máscara Shizuru sonrió. Faltaba poco.

La alarma de apertura del ambiente de Natsuki acalló todo el lugar, Haruka le asintió a Shizuru luego de ponerle un equipo de transmisión (previa y rápidamente modificado) en su cuello; Mai tecleo el código de acceso al recinto, y las puertas se abrieron. Antes de entrar, por supuesto, debían deshacerse de las ataduras de Natsuki, este acero estaba elaborado de componentes químicos que repelen las reacciones corrosivas, por lo que Natsuki no podía liberarse por sí misma. Mai foto a Shizuru bajo la manga de su traje con la llave maestra de dichas esposas y cadenas, las cual había logrado robar de un descuidado sujeto de prueba que la perdió días atrás.

Shizuru entro, reprimiendo el deseo de correr hacia Natsuki y abrazarla.

-¡ _Viniste_!- Hablo Natsuki en su mente

Shizuru agachó la cabeza cual asentimiento disimulado.

- _Lo oigo pensar. Trajiste a la cría_

Shizuru miró en dirección a quienes observaban el experimento, quienes veían con notable extrañeza como Natsuki no mostraba hostilidad hacia el sujeto de prueba. Los ojos de Shizuru se pusieron sobre Reito y los dos interesados sujetos que lucían perturbadora mente insatisfechos.

- _Quieren que te mate. Las últimas semanas, todas las personas que han entrado conmigo han sido asesinadas. Están estudiando una manera de usar mis armas para su beneficio, pero hasta ahora me he negado a darles nada que les sirva. Esta vez el traje que tienes absorberá las propiedades del ácido, solo te mataría si te doy en tus partes expuestas._

Shizuru gruño por lo bajo mirando a Reito. El cronómetro en su muñeca marcaba 2 minutos con 35 segundos. Rápidamente se acercó a Natsuki, quién permitió el acceso a su espacio personal, y sin enseñar la tarjeta en su manga, las cadenas cayeron.

-¡Detengase!- Ordenó Reito

-No tenemos tiempo- Murmuró Shizuru cubriendo el intercom -Si queremos huir de aquí, necesitaremos tu ayuda

-En serio viniste… -Hablo Natsuki viéndola

-¡Hablo!- Exclamó uno de los hombres junto a Reito

-Un momento… -Reito entrecerró los ojos viendo hacia Shizuru -¡Por supuesto! ¡FUJINO!

Shizuru suspiro. Se saco el tapabocas y el gorro mirando a Reito fijamente.

-Pero claro… Tenías que ser tu la única enferma que logró adiestrar a esa cosa a quien le dejaría acercarse tanto ¡Guardias!

Shizuru suspiro. Su cronómetro casi marcaba los 5 minutos.

-Natsuki… -Le hablo Shizuru -Para este momento ya debes saber lo que planeamos, así que necesito tu ayuda

-No puedo asegurar que no matare a nadie

-No matar. Solo sacarlos del camino

-… Bien…

Desde afuera del recinto, el tablero de sonidos de Haruka se levantó del suelo cayendo sobre Reito y sus dos invitados; en aquel descuido Mai tecleo el código de apertura del recinto y las puertas se abrieron, dejando salir a Shizuru y Natsuki.

Hiroki salió de debajo de la sábana que cubría la consola, poniéndose detrás de Shizuru y Natsuki, quién puso sus dos manos frente al niño y la castaña a modo de defensa; de la yema de sus dedos caían gotas de ácido que iban trazando un recorrido en el suelo a medida que avanzaban. Mai y Haruka se quedaron detrás de ellas, pero las seguían de cerca.

-Fujino, estás a punto de arruinar toda tu vida- Gruñó Reito tratando de ponerse de pie

-No me importa- Respondió Shizuru -Lo que hacen aquí es inhumano

-¡Esa cosa no es humana!

-¡Es más humana que cualquiera de ustedes!... Ustedes son unos enfermos, solo piensan en la guerra y en destruir… Que asco me dan

-Un momento…- Reito sonrió -¿Lo haces por ti?

-¿Qué?

-La cría… esta cosa… Shizuru Fujino ¿Te reprodujiste con un alien?

Shizuru guardó silencio.

-Entonces traicionado a la raza humana, por huir con algo que ni siquiera es de este mundo

-Tienes razón, es un ser de otro mundo -Shizuru esbozó una sonrisa -Pero es mí ser de otro mundo

Natsuki la miró sobre el hombro, esbozó una media sonrisa sin descuidar a las personas frente a ella. Mientras esa charla se daba, llegaron al elevador. Shizuru, Natsuki, Hiroki, Mai y Haruka entraron en el. Ya dentro, las dos últimas se sacaron sus batas e incómodos tacones, mientras, Shizuru sacaba del bolso que dejó a cargo de Hiroki, la ropa que trajo para Natsuki, quién se dejó guiar para usarla. Al llegar a la planta base aún hallaron el camino despejado, así que huyeron a toda velocidad.

Mai y Haruka escaparon en otra dirección, mientras Natsuki, Shizuru y Hiroki fueron hacia la camioneta que Nao les había conseguido, luego escaparon.

-¿Adónde vamos?- Pregunto Natsuki

-Tomaremos un barco que nos llevará a China, desde allí un avión a Noruega, serán al menos unos 8 días de viaje hasta que estemos a salvo- Respondió mientras conducía

-Entiendo

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hambrienta

-También yo- Agrego Hiroki

-Vaya, olvidaba con quienes hablo- Sonrió Shizuru -Compraremos algo en la carretera hacia el muelle

Condujeron por aproximadamente una hora. Luego de comprar algunas chucherías para mantener a Hiroki y Natsuki entretenidos comiendo, Shizuru tomo un atajo que unos minutos más tarde la tendrían en el muelle, listas para escapar de la vista de los curiosos. Otra parte del trabajo de Nao y Haruka en conjunto, era tener apagadas las cámaras de vigilancia de la carretera del camino designado, y así no serían encontradas sino ya cuando ya sería demasiado tarde para alcanzarlas.

-Lo que dijo ese hombre- Hablo Natsuki -Traicionaste a tu especie por mí

-Ya se- Asintió Shizuru -Ya lo hice, no importa

-No hay remordimiento en ti ahora mismo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que hablamos?

-Afirmativo

-Te dije que te amo- Shizuru sonrió al decirlo -Porque te amo estoy dispuesta a renunciar incluso a mí especie para protegerte. No sé si algún día merezca estar a tu lado, estás totalmente fuera del alcance de mí entendimiento; pero si puedo salvarte de esos monstruos

-Es algo totalmente demente

-Ya se- Asintió la castaña -Pero nunca me había sentido más viva

Y

Shizuru miró en el espejo retrovisor, Natsuki iba sentada en el asiento trasero al lado de Hiroki, ambos compartían un paquete de papas fritas. Las relaciones entre ellos eran tan sencillas como entender el fluir del agua; eran madre e hijo, se identificaban entre ellos y compartían fraternizando con naturalidad, solo así. Natsuki no dejaba de sorprenderla y crearle admiración, y ciertamente verla en compañía de Hiroki le conmovía más.

-Hiroki crece muy rápidamente -Le dijo Shizuru

-No lo suficiente. La madurez adulta la alcanzamos solo una semanas después de nacer

-¿Entonces el desarrollo de Hiroki es lento?

-Tiene tus genes, a eso se debe

Natsuki extendió la mano, Hiroki puso su mano sobre la de ella y Natsuki la miró, recorrió su antebrazo, luego miro el cuello del niño y su rostro; al terminar su evaluación solo le sonrió y mantuvo contra su regazo.

-Pero está todo bien.

-¿Lo cuide bien?

-Afirmativo

-Vaya, qué alivio… Creo que nos detendremos unas horas. Si tomamos un barco al extranjero ahora seguramente nos interceptaran. El contacto de Haruka hacia China aún no se contacta conmigo, así que tenemos que escondernos.

-¿En donde?

-A ver- Shizuru miró el GPS de su teléfono -La guía dice que unos kilómetros más adelante, en un desvío hacia un área de pesca hay un pequeño hostal, así que nos quedaremos ahí esta noche

Natsuki asintió.

Llegando a aquel hostal, ocultaron la camioneta tras una lona previamente guardada en el maletero de ella, sacaron sus cosas y entraron a la habitación.

El hostal era la típica cabaña grande con acceso a las habitaciones directamente desde el parqueadero; al pagar por la habitación, Shizuru agrego al costo de esta una cena para tres, luego llevo a Natsuki y Hiroki al cuarto y allí se encerraron. Natsuki y Hiroki se sentaron en una de las dos camas a devorar su cena; ya Shizuru sabía bien que el apetito de Natsuki también era sobre humano, por lo que no quedaría satisfecha fácilmente. Shizuru comió un par de bocados y le dejo el resto de su cena a ella, quién la recibió de buena gana, comiéndola vorazmente. Como era usual, después de comer, Hiroki se metió en las cobijas de su cama y durmió profundamente; este era un rasgo muy propio del niño, dormir a pierna suelta al sentirse satisfecho.

Natsuki se sentó junto a Shizuru en la otra cama, conservando el silencio del momento.

-Espero haber hecho lo correcto- Hablo Shizuru

-Gracias por regresar

-¿Crees que habría sido capaz de dejarte allá? ¿Con esos idiotas?

-La auto preservación de los humanos es algo que puedo entender muy bien. Lo que no entiendo es lo que hiciste

-¿Volver?

-No. Arriesgar tu vida por mí, incluso si tú no ganas nada.

-Claro que estoy ganando mucho- Sonrió Shizuru -Te estoy protegiendo, y te tengo a mí lado

-Eres honesta. Quizás otro humano habría dicho que lo hizo por mí.

-No vale la pena mentir cuando tú lees mis pensamientos. Así que conoces lo que quiero, lo que siento y deseo de ti

-Es verdad, se todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza en todo momento

Esas palabras sonaron un poco menos mecánicas de lo que usualmente lo hacían, saliendo de Natsuki. Y el motivo era que Shizuru pocas veces en el día se sacaba de la cabeza la carnalidad de sus instintos. Uno de los motivos por los que se deslumbró con Natsuki, fue el sinfín de sensaciones nuevas descubiertas al tener sexo con ella, incluso olvidándose que las dos pertenecen a especies diferentes. Pero no se sentía como si estuviera pecando, como si el precio que había generado a partir de ello fuera bizarro o sucio, esto se sentía más esos extraños casos que ves en la naturaleza de vez en cuando de un lobo interesándose en un zorro o un perro común. Un mundo diferente conoce cada uno, pero ese mundo deja de existir, incluso más allá del instinto mismo, cuando están juntos. Se sentía tan bien que estuviera tan mal…

El amor prohibido no necesariamente debía sentirse así; después de todo, según la religión, las mujeres son mucho más propensas a pecar cuando se les marca el límite de lo prohibido y lo permitido. Y gracias a ese mismo Dios que Natsuki ignorara completamente todos los límites y solo viviera a su parecer.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos banales pasaban por la cabeza de Shizuru, las manos de Natsuki viajaron a su pecho, sacando los botones de la camisa uno por uno. Shizuru la miró, mientras la peli azul continuaba desnudando a la castaña sin inmutarse siquiera porque detrás de ellas estuviera Hiroki.

-Natsuki

-Otras de mis habilidades son controlar los estados subconscientes de las débiles mentes de los humanos. Me asegurare de que no despierte

-¿Eso no lo dañará?

Natsuki distintivo. El último botón de la camisa violeta de Shizuru dejó caer la prenda deslizándose por los brazos de ella. Natsuki llevo ambas manos ahora al sostén de Shizuru.

-¿Estás haciendo esto por mí?

Natsuki disintió. Luego de terminar de desnudar su pecho, se puso de rodillas contra la cama abriendo la cremallera del pantalón de Shizuru y deslizándolo por sus muslos.

-Estaba totalmente segura de que no regresarías. Tenías lo que necesitabas, el estaba a tu lado y te protegería. Todos esos pensamientos caóticos que tenías, no los conseguía entender, incluso si estabas cerca para leerte mejor. Al menos no hasta que yo misma empecé a tener pensamientos así…

-¿Tú también?

-Para mí, tener sexo solo fue el método para no convertirme zángano; al menos en ese momento. Pero lo disfruté tanto como tú. Nadie nunca mencionó que podía disfrutar de ese proceso. Me sorprendí.

Luego de tener totalmente desnuda a Shizuru frente a ella, Natsuki trato de sacarse la camiseta, en vano. Nunca en su vida había usado algo parecido, así que una divertida Shizuru corrió en rescate de la jaloneada prenda para ayudarle a sacársela sobre la cabeza.

-Disfrute el tener sexo contigo antes. Y disfrute lo que sentías desde ese día. Lo disfrutaba porque también siento lo mismo.

-Vaya… -Shizuru sonrió

-Esperaba que antes de que me mataran allí, pudiera experimentar aquello de nuevo. Lo único que deseaba era poder verte una vez más.

-A eso se le dice agradecimiento

Natsuki negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene otra denominación- Respondió llevando sus dos brazos a la espalda baja de Shizuru para acercar el torso ajeno al suyo

-¿Y cuál es esa?- Pregunto Shizuru en voz baja, rodeando el cuello de Natsuki con sus dos brazos

-Lujuria.

Natsuki inicio el beso y Shizuru marco el ritmo. Retrocedió en sus pasos y se dejó caer sobre la cama con Natsuki sobre ella; si bien el beso marco el inicio de un juego de dominio más marcado, también se percibía un claro aumento en la desinhibición del deseo por sí mismo. Ahora las manos de Natsuki iban libremente recorriendo cada curva de Shizuru, sin medirse mucho más allá de la fuerza que usaba; después de todo sabía muy bien que de lo que hacía le gustaba a Shizuru y que no, y tocarla y agarrarla con fuerza le estaba gustando al grado de sacarle leves gemidos. Sujeto sus dos muslos levantándola de la cama para ella ponerse debajo de su cadera. Shizuru apoyo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Natsuki y tomo el comando de los besos, esos que son húmedos, que dejan escapar sonidos húmedos y lascivos, esos que cuando su intensidad es demasiada para sortear son llevados al cuello, al pecho, a todo el cuerpo de ser posible. Natsuki mantenía las manos en las caderas de Shizuru, haciendo que sus caderas se gritaran una contra la otra. El disfrute de las dos era bastante real, y más allá de ser el gozo erótico que el juego previo proporciona, también era la imperatividad contenida de llevarlo más allá de inmediato.

Natsuki levantó la cadera de Shizuru con sus dos manos, dejando salir de su entrepierna el miembro viril que, como propiedad única de su especie, podía usar más allá de ser un instrumento meramente reproductivo, igual que los hombres humanos. Este emergió, viéndose cubierto por los fluidos lubricantes de las dos, producto de un juego previo tan ardiente y esperado; la ansiedad a ese punto era insoportable. Shizuru agarro el tronco del pene de Natsuki con su mano izquierda y lo metió dentro de sí, deslizando su cadera hacia abajo para meterlo completamente. Solo un gemido entrecortado, aguardando unos segundos para permitirle a su cuerpo acostumbrarse a la sensación, y luego, comenzó a mover la cadera con libertad. Muévete Natsuki demostró estar en tal sincronía con los deseos carnales con Shizuru, que la castaña estaba teniendo muchos problemas para no alcanzar el clímax antes de tiempo. La fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas de Natsuki variaba, dependiendo de lo que el deseo de Shizuru dictará en ese instante. Para ese momento Shizuru mordía sus labios y aguantaba el reflejo de gemir lo mejor que podía, pero era imposible frenarlos todos.

Natsuki se dejó de mover. Tomo las caderas de Shizuru y dejo la posición para levantarse al lado de la cama. Haciendo gala de su fuerza sobre humana, agarro a Shizuru con la facilidad con la que levantas una pluma del suelo y la puso contra su cadera, penetrándola mientras se encontraba en 4. Shizuru gimió fuerte, dejando caer su pecho sobre la cama para meter la cara en las sábanas y así gemir con libertad. A este momento ya era demasiado el no dejarse venir; sus muslos temblaban y el sudor rodaba por cada una de sus curvas. Natsuki se inclinó hacia la espalda de Shizuru, sujetando con la mano derecha su pecho y con la otra sus labios, mientras atacaba su cuello con besos y mordidas. Todo el interior de Shizuru se revolvió, y sus piernas cedieron al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo. De su interior escapó una lluvia de fluidos, como solo un orgasmo digno de los dioses te pueden dejar salir.

Shizuru se recostó en la cama, respirando con fuerza y quitándose el cabello de la cara. Natsuki se recostó junto a ella, abrazando su espalda. Suspiro mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-Me pregunto si algún día seré suficiente para ti- Murmuró Shizuru mirándola

-Ya eres todo para mí. Eres todo lo que conozco de tu mundo que es bueno

-Me refiero al sexo.

-Aprendí a disfrutarlo de otra manera. Mí cuerpo es sensible, pero tus pensamientos con los míos me vuelven loca… De modo que solo tú puedes conseguir despertar lujuria en mí.

-Eso si que me hace sentir mejor…

-Pero quiero hacerlo una vez más

-Ay demonios -Rio Shizuru -Dos minutos, por favor

-Hecho

Shizuru sonrió consigo misma. Rodeo el pecho de Natsuki con su brazo y la beso en la mejilla.

Así, luego de tener una noche terriblemente movida, teniendo sexo aquí y allá, el amanecer fue el atenuante de la pasión. Se dieron un baño juntas, abrieron las ventanas y finalmente Natsuki permitió a Hiroki salir de su estado de sueño profundo y despertar. Mientras, Shizuru salió del cuarto y pidió en recepción servicio a la habitación y llevo los desayunos de los tres; por supuesto ambos devoraron con gran apetito su comida, mientras Shizuru los miraba entre conmovida y sorprendida.

-Hoy iremos al muelle, tomaremos un barco que nos llevará hasta china. Lo que deben saber, es que mientras estemos en el barco, debemos evitar ser vistos por la mayor cantidad de personas que podamos; usaremos lentes de sol y sombreros o gorras, lo que sea que nos mantenga alejados de la mirada de los curiosos

-Afirmativo -Respondió Natsuki

Terminaron de desayunar, empacaron sus cosas y salieron. Nuevamente Natsuki y Hiroki se sentaron en el asiento trasero mientras Shizuru conducía. La carretera se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros entre montañas y antiguos tempos, que en la actualidad eran destinos turísticos, pero que en otoño se veían extrañamente vacíos. Las carreteras despejadas, sin turistas ni caravanas. Esto cada vez se veía más sospechoso. Shizuru marco el teléfono de Mai y dejo el teléfono en altavoz.

-¿ _Shizuru_?

-Mai ¿Dónde estás?

- _En algún lugar de Kyoto, fui traída por el coger del comprador y estamos esperando la transferencia bancaria_

-¿Has hablado con Haruka o las demás?

- _Todo en orden, no te preocupes_

-Ya veo… Bien, llámame si algo ocurre

Shizuru colgó la llamada.

-¿Todo en orden?- Pregunto Natsuki

-Si, si… Tal vez sean ideas mías…

O tal vez no. La camioneta detuvo su marcha, cuando a unos 200 metros de distancia se pudo ver una barricada de unos 4 autos de la policía, y dos más de color negro. El perímetro estaba cercado con un cordón de seguridad y los policías estaban armados. Así que habían sido interceptadas.

-Mierda… -Shizuru choco la cabeza contra el volante

-¿Nos van a llevar?- Pregunto Hiroki

-Negativo- Negó Natsuki

-Natsuki ya no tenemos donde huir

-Hay muchas habilidades mías que aún desconoces.

-No estarás sugiriendo… Natsuki?

Natsuki asintió. Apretó ambos puños y abrió la puerta trasera, bajando de este; camino hacia enfrente de la camioneta, miró a Hiroki y luego a Shizuru.

-Peleare.


	5. Anonimato

Natsuki avanzó a pasos lentos en dirección al cordón de seguridad y barricada de autos puesta por la policía. De entre los oficiales, fuertemente armados, emergió la figura de Reito con su acompañante rubio de nariz ganchuda, quienes se veían protegidos también por un cuerpo de seguridad de unos cuatro hombres que les rodeaban. Observaron con curiosidad a Natsuki, quizás con la idea de que ella vendría a rendirse y entregarse para salvar a Shizuru… pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

Llevando ambas manos a su pecho, Natsuki agarro la camiseta que cubría su torso y con suma facilidad la deshilacho, tirando a su paso los jirones de la misma. Shizuru y Hiroki desde el auto miraban con gran desconcierto lo que la peli azul hacia, y pronto entenderían.

A unos 100 metros de distancia de la camioneta y unos casi 150 de la barricada de autos, Natsuki se detuvo. Su espalda se encorvo levemente, entonces la cabellera cobalto cerca de su caída en el área del coxis comenzó a moverse; un par de apéndices tentáculos emergieron de su espalda baja, que al extenderse fuera del cuerpo de Natsuki se abrieron en dos cada uno de ellos dando origen a un cuatro extensiones, las cuales se movían con la consciencia ofensiva de Natsuki; estos emitían un brillo color violeta radiactivo a través de la estructura lisa, similar al cuerpo de un reptil, que partía desde la espalda media de la peli azul. Al mismo tiempo los dedos de Natsuki se estiraron, al grado de medir cada uno un aproximado de 30 centímetros, y de su frente a la altura de las sienes, un par de cuernos rectos de unos 15 centímetros de altura adornaron su alborotada cabellera. La piel de Natsuki se tornó color azul celeste, y sus ojos verdes cambiaron el color del iris a un negro intenso mientras su pupila de un tono azul amarillo.

Shizuru miró entre horrorizada y sorprendida. Todo lo que habían especulado sobre Natsuki era una real y vaga tontería; si Natsuki en verdad fuera un ser de intenciones hostiles, solo bastaba con enseñar una sola de esas cualidades y habría escapado hacía tiempo, e incluso habría dañado a muchísimas más personas… ¿Por qué no se había mostrado así antes?

Hiroki miraba la estructura de su madre con admiración, con una media sonrisa y aferrándose al brazo de Shizuru.

-¡Deténgase donde están!- Advirtió la voz de un oficial de policía por medio del megáfono -¡Abriremos fuego!

Shizuru volvió la mirada a Natsuki.

Aquellos tentáculos en su espalda tenían el mismo movimiento controlado y voluntario que emitía la cola de cualquier depredador. Y si el lenguaje corporal se pudiera interpretar de la misma manera, podría decirse que estaba en estado de alerta. Entonces volteo a ver por sobre el hombro a Shizuru.

-Nunca quise que vieras esto. Las pesadillas de los seres humanos y como retratan a los monstruos, es algo con lo que está descripción física mía encaja a la perfección. Pero no quiero que te hagan daño, como planean. Te protegeré, incluso si eso significa convertirme en el monstruo que los humanos más temerán.

Shizuru agarro la cabeza de Hiroki y le hizo abrazar su pecho. Le asintió a Natsuki. Ella sonrió… se volvió hacia la barricada de policías y agentes de seguridad, saltando en el aire una impresionante distancia de 50 metros sobre su cabeza; los tentáculos de su espalda se irguieron y apuntaron al frente fondeadero antes armas a su caída. El aterrizaje estrepitoso de Natsuki en medio de la fila de seguridad enemiga trajo consigo una oleada de balas, por lo que Shizuru y Hiroki se ocultaron detrás del asiento trasero de la camioneta.

La castaña abrazando con fuerza a su hijo, quién se mantenía en su regazo sin oponer resistencia. Gritos desgarradores, el estrepitoso sonido del metal de los autos siendo destrozado, balas aquí, más balas, sonido de pasos apresurados que huían, gritos de dolor. Y luego el silencio. Poco menos de 5 minutos pasaron entre todo este alboroto, y cuando solo el silencio reinaba, un último ruido culminó la faena.

El sonido de algo estrellándose contra el auto, que obligó a Natsuki a ver adelante. Natsuki agarraba con su mano derecha a aquel hombre rubio desconocido, mientras en el capo de la camioneta yacía Reito, herido, con un impacto de bala en el brazo y con rastros de sangre en el rostro. Shizuru y Hiroki dejaron la camioneta y bajaron a verlos.

El cuerpo de Natsuki volvía a ser el de antes, pero aún así tenía agarrado del cuello a su otro rehén, arrastrándolo en el suelo como si de cargar un trozo de papel se tratara. Shizuru miró a Reito, con un dejo de rabia y lástima.

-Ya estarás feliz- Gimoteo Reito -Una criatura alienígena mato a varios humanos inocentes por tu culpa

-El discurso lastimero no me conmueve. Esos hombres entraron a un trabajo en que todos los días arriesgan su vida por personas idiotas como tú; se cómo funciona el sistema, y nadie los obligó a estar ahí

-Ya ni siquiera pareces humana…

-Gracias. Es una condición defectuosa

-¡Pues dile a esa cosa que me mate de una vez!

Shizuru miró a Natsuki, quién le devolvió la mirada.

-Ella decidirá que hacer con ustedes, no yo. Es mejor ejerciendo la condición humana de lo que tú y yo somos o entendemos. Ella no lo hace complicado, no tiene que justificarse -Shizuru se inclinó hacia Reito -Nosotros somos los monstruos aquí. Tu no temes arriesgar la vida de desconocidos, si eso te significa ganar una buena pasta con un ser que no comprendes… Y a mí, resulta que me importa un comino quien viva o muerta, siempre que Natsuki o Hiroki sigan vivos… Ella simplemente acaba con quien le molesta.

-Estas enferma…

-Lo se- Shizuru se volvió a erguir -Nunca me maneje eficientemente como alguien de bien, porque no soy buena. Pero no importa… Lo único que me importa es proteger a Natsuki

-Pero no los matare- Natsuki se cruzo de brazos -Si lo hago y no se comunican con sus propios superiores en diez minutos más, y luego…

Natsuki dejo de hablar. Miró sorprendida hacia el hombre rubio, quién sonreía a pesar de sus dolorosas heridas. Shizuru la miró, desconcertada.

-¿Natsuki?

-Hay otro.

-¿Otro que?

Natsuki miró a Shizuru, luego a Hiroki, quién aún se encontraba dentro de la camioneta. El Lucia angustiado; por supuesto, podía percibir las emociones de Natsuki; está agarro al hombre en el suelo del cuello y lo levanto, mirándole con furia.

-¡Como lo hicieron!

-¡Natsuki! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay alguien más, otro de los mios- Respondió sin aflojar la mano -No puedo leer sus pensamientos, está bloqueando lo que sabe sobre el otro.

-No lo bloqueo- Gruño el -No lo sé, realmente…

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Demandó Shizuru

-Smith- Respondió apenas -Y cuando el sea liberado, ustedes morirán

-¿El? ¿Es un macho?

-… Ellos lo sabían -Natsuki miró a Hiroki -Vamos

Natsuki soltó a Smith, quién al caer se sujeto el cuello tratando de volver a respirar. Reito huyó a gatas de la camioneta y el lo siguió. Shizuru subió al volante, mientras Natsuki atrás acompaño a Hiroki; la camioneta arranco. Reverso a la barricada de autos y fue de regreso a las carreteras que se dirigían a Tokio, donde tomarían un desvío en una ruta alterna.

-El hombre de cabello negro, legítimamente no sabía nada sobre nuestra biología; pero el hombre rubio sabía bien sobre lo que debía ocurrir para el nacimiento de otra especie, un híbrido mitad humano. Ellos debían esperar a uno más naciera antes de ejercer su derecho de propiedad sobre mí.

-¿Por qué debían esperar?

-No lo sabía. Pero todo indica que lo que ellos quieren no es a mí, es a el- Refiriéndose a Hiroki -Aparentemente, el otro que hay como yo, es un híbrido mitad humano, y posee capacidades horrorosas. Pero es todo lo que sabía

-Entonces le privaron de mucha información, a sabiendas que tú leerlas su mente- Dedujo Shizuru mientras conducía -Quiero decir que hay personas con mucho poder detrás de esto.

-Y quieren a Hiroki- Asintió Natsuki

-Bien… -Shizuru fue deteniendo la marcha de la camioneta de a poco -Ahora yo necesito respuestas, Natsuki

Natsuki mantenía a Hiroki debajo de su brazo izquierdo, quién se aferraba a la cintura desnuda de su madre, sin hablar ni modular. Shizuru apagó el motor de la camioneta en medio de la carretera, puso el freno de mano y suspiro.

-¿De dónde vienes?

Natsuki miró a Shizuru a través del espejo retrovisor de la camioneta.

-La tierra.

-Lo que vi de tus recuerdos cuando estabas embarazada fue un lugar que no parecía la tierra. Cielos violeta, tierras áridas; muchas mujeres con tu color de cabello, todas en estado salvaje. No hay lugar en la tierra así, mucho menos poblaciones con esa descripción.

-Es la tierra, pero no en este tiempo

-¿Qué?

-Somos terrícolas, como tú, como cualquiera de ustedes, pero miles de años más evolucionados y viviendo en un planeta mas muerto. Hace casi diez años, por medio de poderes ancestrales ocultos en una tierra mágica de este país, un grupo de mujeres poderosas pudieron atravesar el portal del tiempo hacia el futuro de su mundo y ese portal permaneció abierto. Yo lo atravesé hace varias semanas, y al hacerlo perdí las fuerzas para buscar un lugar seguro donde ocultarme.

-Fuiste encontrada en un terreno montañoso por una división de investigación ambiental; capturada en la jaula de aislamiento destinada para un caribú fugitivo del zoológico, y así traída a nuestras instalaciones.

-Afirmativo

-Así que, tu eres lo que seremos los humanos en miles de años en el futuro… -Shizuru se sobo la frente -¿Dónde está ese portal?

-¿Por qué te causa curiosidad?

-Me pediste volver contigo a tu mundo. Así que debes saber la forma de regresar

-… Es muy arriesgado. Ahora mismo no estoy segura que las condiciones ambientales de mí mundo sean adecuadas para ti

-Natsuki, actualmente todos en Japón están tras nosotras. Estamos a solo minutos de una persecución a escala internacional, y no quiero pensar que pasara cuando el otro sujeto como tú sea liberado. Yo… No quiero que nada le pase a Hiroki, mucho menos a ti, los tengo que mantener vivos ¡Esa es nuestra única oportunidad!

-… De acuerdo. Se encuentra cerca de la aldea de Magome. Es una ciudad pequeña, hay una escuela en medio de las montañas junto a un volcán dormido.

-Ahhh ya se de dónde hablas… -Shizuru encendió el motor -Vamos a Fuuka

La camioneta aumento la velocidad y llego a la ciudad. Al llegar a las cercanías de esta, abandonaron el vehículo junto a la carretera.

-¿Es seguro seguir a pie?- Pregunto Hiroki

-Tenemos que, Reito y Smith ya vieron la camioneta. Ahora ir a pie es estar a salvo. Además estamos muy cerca del lugar que tu madre describió

Natsuki iba cubriéndose con una chaqueta que Shizuru llevaba, los tres iban sigilosa y silenciosamente, mezclándose con los transeúntes mientras buscaban el camino hacia el lugar marcado por Natsuki como "el portal". Este se encontraba en el territorio dentro de una escuela. Hiroki se aferraba a la mano de Shizuru y a la de Natsuki, de modo que incluso si se encontraban huyendo de una persecución masiva, lucían como una familia normal y corriente. Shizuru miró a su hijo, sonreírle con inocencia, luego a Natsuki, también dedicarle una sonrisa dulce… Se sentía tan normal… la sensación de estar completa lleno su corazón, y sin embargo no duraría mucho.

Natsuki se detuvo súbitamente.

-¿Natsuki?

-Esta cerca…

-¿Smith?

-El otro híbrido

Shizuru agarro a Hiroki y lo abrazó contra ella

-Se acerca… ¡Hay que correr!

Natsuki agarro a Hiroki y comenzaron a correr. Shizuru les siguió el paso lo mejor que podía, de modo que comenzaron a acortar camino por medio de callejones y tiendas con doble salida. Luego de superada el área comercial, a la distancia de pudo ver el domo de la biblioteca de una gran escuela privada y prestigiosa; una muy famosa en todo Japón, por cierto.

Para ese momento Natsuki llevaba a Hiroki cargada en sus hombros, y Shizuru le seguía de cerca, gracias a su buen estado físico.

-Natsuki- Shizuru agarro el hombro de Natsuki haciéndola detenerse -Un momento…

Shizuru se agachó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, respiraba agitadamente producto del cansancio.

-Lo siento… -Natsuki se inclinó a ver a Shizuru -Olvidaba que no eres como nosotros

Shizuru sonrió. Luego de unos instantes continuaron su rumbo, adentrándose en la escuela secundaria Fuuka para encontrar el portal de regreso al tiempo de Natsuki. Atravesar dos bloques de aulas, luego el auditorio y finalmente, hasta el final y muy dentro de los territorios de la escuela, la biblioteca.

Se hallaba silenciosa, donde solo el sonar de un antiguo reloj en el suelo, cubierto por baldosa de cristal. Natsuki se detuvo en medio de este, mirando con detenimiento las manecillas moverse al ritmo de la rudimentaria y antigua maquinaria dorada.

-Es aquí…

-¿Y como se abre el portal?

-Eso… no lo se- Natsuki se inclinó al suelo, tocando con la mano derecha la baldosa de cristal -El portal ahora se encuentran dormido. No sé exactamente que lo abre, pero es aquí

-Carajo… -Shizuru se pasó la mano por el cabello -Natsuki, nos atraparon muy pronto

Natsuki sonrió consigo misma.

-¿Cómo pudiste llegar sin que te percibiera antes?- Hablo Natsuki irguiendose

Shizuru tomo a Hiroki en su regazo acercándose a Natsuki; miró en todas direcciones buscando señales del intruso que ya Natsuki había percibido. Entonces, del segundo piso de la biblioteca, emergió un chiquillo de cabello blanco, sonriendo.

-Pensé que no sabias de mi, solo cuando te atacará

-Tus instintos hostiles te ganaron- Natsuki giro a verlo -¿Qué eres?

-Uno de los tuyos

-Negativo- Natsuki disintio -Eres un zángano

-No, yo sí puedo elegir mí destino. O reproducirme, o incluso ser más fuerte que tú

-¿De quién naciste?

-Ya me cansaron tus preguntas- El chiquillo comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras se desabotonaba la camisa -Mi misión es matarlas a ustedes.

-Ahora que Hiroki nacio, ya no nos necesitan ¿Verdad?

-Correcto.

- _Logre leer sus pensamientos. Vienen en camino a atrapar a Hiroki. Vete de aquí, huye lo más lejos que puedas mientras los distraigo -_ Hablo Natsuki a los pensamientos de Shizuru, al tiempo que se sacaba la chaqueta

Shizuru se aferró a los hombros de Hiroki. Natsuki corría el riesgo de morir aquí, en este momento, mientras ella escapaba con Hiroki… Esto no era nada lo que pensaba en el momento de rescatarla. Quería ser feliz, quería alejarse lo suficiente de la vista de los humanos y enseñarle cómo el mundo de hecho, podia ser un lugar hermoso. Hiroki en sus brazos temblaba; y mientras Shizuru se hacía todos estos cuestionamientos, el chiquillo dio un salto veloz sobre Natsuki, arrojándose un golpe con su brazo derecho.

Natsuki se cubrió con sus dos antebrazos, lanzó un rodillazo que repelió al niño y contra atacó. Shizuru retrocedió apenas lo suficiente para no verse involucrada en la batalla… ¿Huir? ¿Abandonar a Natsuki? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas hasta este momento? Con lágrimas en los ojos veía como la pelea entre los dos, que.ya superaba lo sobrenatural, hacia que ya el color de piel ambos comenzará a cambiar; dentro de poco, lo verdaderamente brutal comenzaría, por lo que Hiroki y ella estarían incluso más en peligro.

-Hiroki- Murmuró Shizuru -Tenemos que irnos ahora

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Para mantenernos a salvo, para sobrevivir. Ese es el deseo de Natsuki

-¡No quiero irme! No puedo dejarla aquí, sola ¡Si es necesario, puedo pelear!

-Cariño, yo tampoco quiero dejarla- Shizuru agachó la cabeza -¿Pero como puedo arriesgarme a perderlos a los dos? ¿Cómo podría?

-Mama… -Hiroki miró con angustia hacia donde la batalla de Natsuki y el otro chiquillo se desarrollaba

-Si nos vamos… Mamá no tendría motivos para pelear.

-¿Y si morimos?

-¡Moriremos juntos!- Exclamó Hiroki, con lágrimas en los ojos

Natsuki se giró sobre su cuerpo a verlos al escuchar aquello. Shizuru le devolvió la misma mirada sorprendida; sonrió, manteniendo a Hiroki en sus brazos. Natsuki sonrió. Interceptó un ataque del joven a su cabeza y con el brazo lo arrojó lejos de ella. Por segunda vez en el día, recurrió a la verdadera forma bestial de su especie, y lanzando un alarido de batalla, se arrojó hacia el chico con intención de matar. Las largas garras de Natsuki cortaban la piel pálida del chico de cabellera blanca como si fuera mantequilla, y si bien sus heridas de regeneraban casi de inmediato, se veía forzado a retroceder y a dejar de atacar para cubrirse. En determinado Punto tropezó con una de las estanterías y cayó al suelo; los apéndices de la espalda de Natsuki emergieron bifurcándose en dos pares, y dos de ellos atravesaron y destrozaron el brazo izquierdo del chico, el cual lanzó un grito lastimero y luego, permaneció quiero, colgando de su brazo ensartado.

-No me mataras- Murmuró el mirando a Natsuki

-¡Tienes razón!- Bufo Natsuki -Y solo he decidido no matarte, porque me causa curiosidad que haces de lado de seres tan repulsivos

-Tus misma procreaste con una humana… ¿Por qué ellos no son diferentes?

-Ellos no son humanos

-…¿Qué?- El chico alzó una ceja

Shizuru y Hiroki permanecían ocultos en una esquina, observando la situación a la suficiente distancia para escuchar la conversación. Los dos tentáculos que se hallaban libres apuntaron al rostro del chiquillo, cuya sangre goteaba desde las heridas de su brazo y también de su boca. Su mano colgante temblaba, y sus rodillas castañeaban entre sí, a punto de ceder.

-¡¿Por qué estás con ellos?! Tu nacimiento, lo que hacen contigo ¡¿Por qué?!

-No es como si no tuviera otras opciones- El sonrió -Pero sabes… No me importa en absoluto lo que ellos hagan conmigo. Es entretenido ser la piedra del caos en una especie tan diminuta e insignificante. Representamos todo lo que ellos desean, representamos lo que ellos necesitan, sus mejores armas y la cúspide de la evolución… Somos sus mejores opciones, y seremos siempre todo lo que deseen. ¿Qué es esa humana para ti? Juegas a ser como ellos, juegas a la vida perfecta que ella desea ¿Pero cuando has pensado en vivir a tu manera?

Natsuki guardó silencio.

-¿Por qué debería no divertirme con ellos? Si quieren usarme, puedo hacer lo que me plazca a cambio de matar a quienes ellos quieran… -El se acercó al oído de Natsuki -Ningún humano lo es realmente, si eso es a lo que te referías

-Te equivocas en algo- Murmuró Natsuki -Son todo lo que tú dices. Pero la humanidad de ella… Es más honesta y genuina que la de nadie. Ella me desea. Quiere una familia y quiere hacernos feliz, y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. Su humanidad es toda la que yo deseo conocer.

-Entonces… Larga vida a tu humanidad

Aún atrapado por los apéndices de Natsuki contra su brazo, un gran tentáculo cubierto por escamas y protuberancias puntiagudas emergió de la media espalda del chico, se apresuro reparando en el suelo y llego hasta Shizuru, quién como único reflejo, tomo a Hiroki en brazos y lo cubrió con su cuerpo.

-¡NO!- Exclamó Natsuki

Dejó caer el brazo aprisionado del chico y corrió tan rápido podía. El plan de hizo visible… Dejarse herir con Natsuki, provocarla a un enfrentamiento cercano y hacerle creer que llevaba la ventaja, únicamente para atacar a Shizuru, quién sería la única protectora de Hiroki. Natsuki de una zancada logro tirar con fuerza del brazo de Shizuru, pero no suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que fuera herida en su hombro, siendo atravesada hasta su pecho. La castaña chillo, aún sin soltar a Hiroki cayó en posición fetal al suelo, negándose a soltar al niño.

-¡Infeliz!- Natsuki agarro el tentáculo del chico con la mano

-¡Nada resolveras! ¡No me vas a detener!

-¡ALTO!- Una voz masculina rompio el silencio

Natsuki y el chico se detuvieron. Allí estaba, un muy herido Reito, acompañado de dos oficiales armados vestidos con trajes antibalas y armas de alto asalto, cada uno con llevando a Mai y Haruka con ellos.

-Ustedes… -Murmuro Shizuru mirandolas

-¡Esta herida!- Exclamó Mai al ver la sangre debajo de Shizuru -¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

-Silencio- Ordenó Reito -Shizuru Fujino sello su destino al elegir al espécimen antes que a ustedes, a cualquiera de su propia especie. Esa cosa es propiedad de farmacéuticas Iwasaka y es mí deber entregarla a salvo; Shizuru ya no es importante.

-¡¿Dejara que muera?!- Grito Haruka

-Las trajimos a ustedes para persuadirla de dejar esta locura, y así salvar su vida… De lo contrario, no podré hacer nada si el ejecutor de la Farmacéutica decide matarla.

-Maldición bastardo… -Haruka-san escupió las palabras viéndolo con furia -Y acusas a Fujino de no haber elegido a su especie, cuando tú eres peor que esas cosas

-Haruka-san...- Hablo Shizuru en voz baja

Hiroki se arrastró fuera de ella, ayudándola a incorporarse con cuidado. Un gran agujero del tamaño de una pelota de golfito, manaba sangre profusamente, que goteaba de su pecho a su brazo y finalmente al suelo. Shizuru, pálida y con gran esfuerzo, se logró poner de pie, tambaleando debido al shock de la herida.

-No trates de razonar con el- Miró a Natsuki, quién mantenía contenido al chico -Es verdad… yo elegí a Natsuki por sobre el resto de la humanidad. Nada más me importa

-Entonces no podemos salvarte- Sentenció Reito -¡Nagi!

Natsuki miró al chico frente a ella. Este sonrió, abandonando su posición ofensiva.

-¿Órdenes?

-Ni el espécimen. Ni Shizuru Fujino, ni la cría. Ninguno de ellos debe permanecer con vida

-¡No!- Mai forcejeo con su captor en vano -¡No puede solo matarlos y ya! ¡Esto es un crimen!

-Silencio, Tokiha

-¿Esas son las órdenes del Sr. Smith?- Pregunto Nagi

-Son las órdenes por el bien de él y de la farmacéutica Iwasaka

-… Conque si… -Murmuro Nagi

Sin previsión, atacó con un gran aumento de su fuerza a Natsuki con un puñetazo, el cual fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para arrojarla diez metros lejos de él, haciéndola caer a poca distancia de Shizuru y Hiroki.

-¡Natsuki!- Exclamó Shizuru estirando la mano hacia ella

-Huyan- Gruño incorporándose

-¡Nunca!

-No te hablaba a ti- Natsuki miró a Hiroki -Toma a tu madre y salgan de aquí.

-Pero… -Hiroki miró con dudas hacia la barrera humana que Reito y sus acompañantes establecían en el gran marco de la entrada

-Tienes más poder del que le has enseñado a tu madre. Yo lo sé, tu lo sabes.

-¿Qué…?- Shizuru miró a Hiroki

Hiroki agachó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos apenados de la castaña. Asintió, volviendo la mirada a Natsuki con un aumento en su seguridad.

-Protégela bien -Murmuro poniéndose de pie

Hiroki agarro a Shizuru de debajo de su brazo derecho, afirmando su cintura con el brazo derecho y su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. Sus ojos violeta tomaron un tono rojizo; dio un gran salto, que ante la sorpresa de Reito, los oficiales, Mai y Haruka, súper con facilidad la altura de todos ellos y creando un arco con el salto llegó a espaldas de ellos, fuera de la biblioteca.

-¡No se queden ahí!- Ordenó Reito a los oficiales -¡No los dejen escapar!

Los oficiales abrieron fuego hacia Hiroki y Shizuru. El niño al aterrizar acomodo el torso de Shizuru sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr. La castaña se aferró como mejor podía a la pequeña espalda de su hijo, quien con gran facilidad superaba los 80 km/h hasta casi llegar a la avenida fuera de la escuela, donde cuatro vehículos blindados del ejército aguardaban órdenes.

-Mama- Hablo sin detenerse -Perdóname

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo que dejar de ser bueno para protegerte

-Hiroki…

El niño se detuvo. Dejo a Shizuru contra uno de los árboles que marcaban el sendero de bienvenida a la escuela. Miró con dudas y pánico hacia frente a él. Luego volvió a ver a Shizuru, fijándose en la herida sangrante en su hombro, en su pálido rostro y lo agitada que se encontraba… sus recuerdos de siempre de Shizuru eran ella, haciéndolo todo para mantenerlo a salvo. Protegiéndolo, dándole sus comidas favoritas, durmiendo a su lado o cantándole nanas para hacer su sueño más profundo. Shizuru siempre lo protegía; si la humanidad era todo lo que Smith, Reito y los demás defendían y por lo que querían muerta a su madre, entonces no tendría remordimientos para acabar con ninguno de quienes quisieran dañarla.

Su rostro, usualmente calmo o tímido, fue invadido por una expresión de furia, miraba a todos aquellos que mandaban sentimientos hostiles hacia ellos… Empuñó sus dos manos, mientras su piel tomaba un color gris plateado y sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo carmesí.

-¡Es hostil!- Grito uno de los oficiales -¡Abran fuego a discreción!

Hiroki corrió, nuevamente haciendo gala de su impresionante velocidad.

-¡Fuego!

Las balas llovieron e impactaron con el, reflejándose en su piel como si golpearan el acero. Hiroki aceleró; cubrió su cabeza con sus antebrazos, para así impactar de lleno con todo su cuerpo uno de los vehículos blindados, el cual ante el impacto y con un gran agujero en uno de sus costados, se volcó. Las balas seguían al niño, quién al dar una rápida mirada hacia los oficiales determinó el reinicio de su ataque. Corrió, aprovechando su baja estatura, golpeándolos con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlos volar por los aires.

-¡Granada!- Anuncio el comandante

Hiroki corrió en dirección a el; agarro la granada antes que tocará el suelo y la arrojó hacia el capo del segundo vehículo blindado. La explosión de la granada y del propio vehículo causó una onda de choque lo suficientemente poderosa como para matar a la mitad de los militares, y la otra mitad viéndose bajo los escombros de la explosión. Hiroki suspiro; respiró hondo mirando en todas direcciones… Nadie quedaba para herir a Shizuru.

La castaña miró la escena, sorprendida y aterrada de las capacidades de Hiroki, muy a pesar de ser mitad humano. El niño arranco una puerta del tercer vehículo, entro en el durante un par de minutos y luego salió. Traía en sus manos una caja roja, que al estar suficientemente cerca de Shizuru, está pudo identificar como un botiquín. Se puso de rodillas frente a su madre, para aquel entonces habiendo recobrado el color de sus ojos y de su piel.

-No se cómo usar esto… pero seguro tú si- Le entrego el botiquín

-Hiroki…

-No me tengas miedo, por favor

-Ay hijo- Shizuru acarició el cabello del niño sonriendo -No podría temerte jamás

-Estas preocupada- Dijo Hiroki sentándose frente a ella

Shizuru abrió el botiquín, deslizó la manga de su camisa y miró la herida. Una curación rápida comenzó; suspiro.

-Natsuki…

-La siento -Hiroki miró en dirección a la biblioteca -Nos está dando tiempo de huir

-¿Mai y Haruka?

-Esta siendo usadas como escudo para Reito Kanzaki

-No esperaba menos… -Shizuru puso una venda en el agujero de salida de su herida -Hiroki ¿Puedes poner este parche en el agujero de la espalda?

Hiroki recibió el parche, dio la vuelta a Shizuru y con cuidado, sello la herida. Shizuru volvió a acomodar la manga de su camisa, cerrando los botones y poniéndose de pie. Hiroki le asistió.

-Vamos… -Murmuro Shizuru caminando hacia el camino despejado

-¿Y mamá?

-Ella estará bien… Si volvemos, nos arriesgamos a que te hagan daño a ti, y yo soy una carga estando así.

Hiroki miró en dirección a la biblioteca de Fuuka; suspiro con resignación. Tenía que cumplir con aquello que le pidió Natsuki, y eso era proteger a Shizuru. Tomo la mano de su madre y caminaron hacia la carretera, donde uno de los autos de los oficiales fue su ruta de escape. Shizuru apagó la cámara de volante, la cual comunicaba el auto con un dispositivo GPS del que se deshizo. Puso el cinturón a Hiroki, acomodo el suyo con cuidado de no resentir su herida y escaparon.

Shizuru se llevó consigo la carga de remordimiento más poderosa y masiva que los hombros metafóricos de un ser humano pudieron cargar alguna vez en su corta imaginación respecto al remordimiento humano posible.

Mai y Haruka, a merced de los chantajes de Reito.

Los humanos a los que Natsuki asesino.

¡Natsuki en si misma!

¿Podría triunfar? ¿Llegaría el día en que, de casualidad se volverían a encontrar?

Hiroki perdió la conexión con los sentimientos de Natsuki después de superar los diez kilómetros de distancia con Fuuka; y para cuándo en el auto no quedaba más que silencio, una Shizuru abatida, cansada y jadeante debido al dolor, y un Hiroki resignado, se vieron encaminados en el escape libre que inicialmente habían planeado para los tres.

Shizuru robo una de las chaquetas de los oficiales que se encontraba en el maletero, así cubrió el sangrado de su herida, pago los boletos del barco y ambos escaparon… Y jamás vieron atrás. Durante días lo único que compartían era el silencio. La resiliencia del espíritu humano, lo que conlleva no querer ser honestos entre sí y admitir haber dejado a Natsuki atrás… Toda esa mierda.

Y con el silencio, la escasa comunicación y la paranoia de ser atrapados, paso suficiente tiempo. Apartados en un poblado cercano a Beijing, en China. Hiroki nuevamente dio un estirón; con la apariencia de un adolescente de 16, cada vez más callado y consciente de su entorno, aprendía rápidamente de Shizuru sobre cómo mantenerse alejados de los ojos curiosos. Shizuru tomo un bien remunerado empleo como una periodista y columnista en un periódico reconocido, mientras tanto, Hiroki asistía como todos los demás jóvenes a la escuela. Todo lo que debía saber del álgebra, física y química lo aprendía a gran velocidad… Tendría que… ¿Cómo hacerle honor a sus genes si no era un genio en potencia?, Pero más allá de eso, siempre se le veía solitario, cómodamente solitario.

En la búsqueda del anonimato, Hiroki se hábito a llevar gorras todo el tiempo; dejarse el cabello caer hasta la nariz, pero corto en la nuca. Su estilo de vestir más usado siempre constaba de una sudadera (por lo general de tonos fríos) unos jeans y cualquier tipo de zapatillas planas; cada tarde esperaba a Shizuru volver de su nuevo empleo, habiendo aprendido a cocinar en el camino, para pasar más tiempo con su madre en la mesa.

Pasaba sus días leyendo, viendo la TV o solo viendo por la ventana del departamento que lograron arrendar, a solo unas calles del mercado local.

-Ya llegue- Anuncio Shizuru al abrir la puerta -¿Hiroki?

-Bienvenida- Le saludo saliendo de la habitación

-Ah, huele delicioso ¿Qué hiciste?

-Arroz frito con pulpo y salteado de verduras- Respondió caminando a la cocina

-Vaya, vaya… Cada día haces recetas más arriesgadas ¿Eh?

-¿No te gusta?- Pregunto inocentemente

-Jajaja no, no digas eso- Shizuru se saco los zapatos y se acercó a el- Olvidaba que solo luces mayor en apariencia… Seguramente está deliciosa. Muero por probar la cena

-Te serviré, primero lavate las manos

-Como ordene, chef- Shizuru camino a la habitación

Ya allí, se saco la chaqueta a juego con su pantalón color gris pálido, desajusto dos botones de su camisa y se saco las pantimedias. Parcialmente libre, camino al baño de su habitación a lavarse las manos, luego de lo cual salió de regreso al cuarto buscando su toalla de mano, la cual encontró junto a la mesa de noche. Al tomarla sus ojos se detuvieron en una vieja fotografía enmarcada sobre el velador. La primera fotografía tomada a Natsuki como sujeto de prueba experimental en lo que en aquel entonces, creían haber encontrado un espécimen alienígena.

-Natsuki… -Murmuro acariciando el cristal de la foto con su pulgar -Si supieras cuanto te echamos de menos… Hiroki aprendió a cocinar ¿Puedes creerlo?... Conseguí un empleo hace un par de meses en un periódico local; planeo mantenerme al tanto de cualquier noticia sospechosa, pero… aún no sé nada sobre ti… Reito desapareció del mapa, y eso me hace preguntarme si lo mataste… si te hicieron daño… Ahhh…

La cabeza de Shizuru cayó sobre sus manos. Soltó un suspiro y luego, un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

-¡ _Esta servido!_

Shizuru limpio sus ojos; lanzó aire con sus manos a sus párpados, tratando de disimular las lágrimas, suspiro y salió de la habitación, fingiendo encontrarse bien. Se sentó a la mesa, viendo con buena gana su plato, mientras Hiroki a su lado la miraba en silencio de su lado de la mesa. Ver a su madre disimular la tristeza ya era algo con lo que se había acostumbrado, y con el tiempo aprendió que decirle todo el tiempo "estas triste" lo hacía peor; así que se lo guardaba, aunque aquello no lo hiciera más llevadero.

-¿Hiciste algo interesante hoy en la escuela?

-Nada en particular- Respondió mientras echaba mayonesa a su salteado de verduras

-Yo redacte una columna sobre una mujer que dio a luz a ocho niños

-¿Eso es malo?

-Eh… Pues, si eres de esos que consideran los hijos una bendición, casi estás en el paraíso bebiendo sake con quien quiera sea tu Dios… pero si sobrevives con los ingresos de la venta de frutas en el mercado local, creo que es una calamidad

-¿Y cuál era el caso de esa mujer?

-Una extraña mezcla de ambos casos- Shizuru se encogió de hombros

-Mama ¿Entonces yo soy una calamidad?

-Jajaja claro que no, tonto- Shizuru dejo sus palillos y lo miro -Tu eres el recordatorio de que puedo hacer grandes cosas… Tu eres lo mejor que he hecho jamás

-¿Entonces… soy bueno?

-Por supuesto que lo eres

-Ya veo… -Hiroki miró pensativamente hacia la ventana -Quiero ver a mamá

Shizuru dejo de sonreír. Suspiro.

-También yo… Pero ni siquiera sabemos si está con vida

-Lo esta- Afirmó el chico -Esta viva…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Hiroki volteo a ver a Shizuru fijamente con sus ojos violeta. Sonrió y luego volvió a ver nuevamente a través de la ventana.

-Porque ella también está buscándonos…

Shizuru se puso de pie de su silla, viendo a Hiroki desconcertada y ansiosamente.

-Hiroki… Tu… ¿La sientes?

-He mejorado. La última vez que sentí lo que ella, recuerdo como fluían sus sentimientos a través de mí… La calidez y frío al mismo tiempo. Últimamente estoy sintiéndome igual; tiene que ser ella

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque no sabía si querrías buscarla también

-Hiroki, no dejamos a Natsuki porque quisiéramos. La dejamos porque íbamos a ser una carga para ella, sin nosotros cerca para preocuparla, ella podría escapar o acabar con quien quisiera, sin preocuparse de lo que nos pasara a ninguno de los dos.

-Pero detrás de ella pueden venir otras personas… Y si eso pasa ¿Podremos defendernos está vez?

-No sé si yo pueda… -Murmuro Shizuru -Pero tu si que puedes

-Pero yo no te dejaría. Lo que nos lleva al inicio

-¿Entonces no quieres que la encontremos, porque ella puede ponernos en peligro?

-No, al contrario- Disintió el poniéndose de pie también -Si nos encuentras, nosotros podemos ponerla en riesgo a ella. Dejara de ser hostil, comenzará a preocuparse por nosotros y bajara la guardia… Quizás si no nos encuentra, podamos vivir todos ¿Qué acaso ese no era el objetivo de separarnos en primer lugar? ¿vivir?

-Natsuki quería mantenerme a salvo, y yo quiero mantenerte a salvo a ti

-Pero ninguno de nosotros pensó en mantenernos unidos y pelear todos juntos

-Ya hemos hablado de esto- Shizuru se sobo ambas sienes con la mano derecha -Toma- la decisión más difícil en pos a sobrevivir todos

-Y sin embargo, los dos queremos volver a verla…

-Ahhh… -Shizuru volvió a sentarse a la mesa -Estoy volviéndome loca

-¿Hice algo mal?

-Claro que no, el problema creo que soy yo por educarte tan bien… Y es irónico que eso ahora me de dolores de cabeza

-¿Estás bien?- Hiroki volvió a la mesa, viéndola con curiosidad

-Estoy bien- Shizuru se frotó la cara y volvió a verlo -Hiroki… has visto suficientes tragedias y has pasado por suficiente dolor como para hacerte dueño de un criterio inquebrantable. Así que… Dejo la decisión de buscar a Natsuki o no en tus manos

-Pero yo…-

-Se la decisión que tomes, te apoyare- Shizuru lo miro seriamente -Lo prometo

-… ¿Lo prometes en serio?

-Lo prometo en serio- Asintió ella

Con la decisión de buscar a su madre o no, Hiroki fue a la cama ese día. Solo con todo lo que cada día aprendía de la condición humana; como la observaba en su madre, y como se determinaba como bondad o maldad en otros seres humanos, casi inocentes, como niños y adolescentes. El egoísmo era un concepto que Hiroki no aplicaba en ningún aspecto de su vida; incluso si una decisión difícil lo llevaba a ser infeliz, pero tener a su madre con una sonrisa; y de todo lo anterior formando un pensamiento que lo llevaría a un concepto más cercano a una elección correcta, finalmente se decidió. Aquella mañana temprano, con el sentimiento ajeno de Natsuki apretando su corazón y el sentido del sacrificio taladrando su consciencia, dejó su cama para nunca volver a ella. Camino hacia la habitación de su madre y compartió su reflexión, que llevo a una aún adormilada Shizuru a un estado de estupefacción.

Bajo el cobijo de la madrugada, Shizuru y Hiroki tomaron una maleta con utensilios necesarios de sus cosas y emprendieron un viaje con el auto que los llevaría a Hong Kong, lugar en donde esa empatía psíquica de Hiroki ubicaba a la fuente de tan singulares sentimientos, y conforme las horas pasaban, más se acercaban a este, haciendo indudable la presencia de aquella a quién tanto deseaban ver.

Hong Kong es un lugar, cuando menos caótico para describir. La vida en este lugar parece ir tres veces más rápido que el resto del mundo; todos en apuros, y cada uno de ellos en su propio mundo. Hiroki debía mantenerse aferrado a la chaqueta de Shizuru mientras sorteaban uno de los lugares más concurridos del centro de una comunidad antigua, en la cual el comercio y la adquisición de bienes hacía casi imposible el "transitar inocente" que ellos pretendían.

Y aún así, finalmente llegaron al lugar.

Hiroki aferró su brazo al de Shizuru, quién apretó su mano consolando la ansiedad visible de su hijo. Tocaron la eslava de la puerta y aguardaron. Un alto sujeto con barba chivo y una expresión inquietantemente indiferente abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Tal vez- Hablo Shizuru desconcertada -Buscamos a alguien, quizás la haya visto… ella es… -

El hombre levantó la mano interrumpiendo a Shizuru; sonrió y se hizo a un lado de la puerta invitándolos a pasar. Desconfiada, pero ansiosa, Shizuru tomo la iniciativa y entró. Hiroki la siguió, y detrás de ellos, las puertas de lo que era un antiguo edificio de antigüedades cerraron. Subieron una gran escalera ubicada en el centro del recibidor, luego atravesaron un gran pasillo, que se encontraba adornado de viejas pinturas, pergaminos en marcos de cristal y vasijas empolvadas. En la habitación al final del pasillo, el hombre saco una llave de la manga de su abrigo y abrió la puerta; al hacerlo, Shizuru le apartó corriendo al interior de ella.

Natsuki, profundamente dormida se encontraba recostada en una antigua y estrecha cama puesta junto a una ventana.

-¡Natsuki!- Shizuru movió con delicadeza el hombro de Natsuki -¿Qué le pasó?

-Hace dos noches, mientras pescaba cangrejos y erizos en el arrecife, algo vino atascado en la cuerda de recogida. Era grande y venía de color gris. Apenas respiraba, yo diría que estaba muriendo de agotamiento. Pensé en matarla, pero antes de siquiera preguntarle algo, solo se desplomo… A partir de entonces está aquí.

-¿En el océano?... ¿Nado hasta aquí?

-No lo se- Negó con la cabeza tranquilamente -No dejaba de decir el nombre de alguien. Así que quiero preguntarte tu nombre

-Shizuru

El hombre sonrió.

-Avísenme si despierta, estaré abajo preparándoles un te

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Hiroki entro en la habitación, poniéndose al lado de Shizuru a ver a Natsuki.

-Su corazón late con normalidad- Le dijo a Shizuru -Es tal y como dijo el hombre. Solo necesita descansar

Shizuru suspiro, más aliviada al verla.

Más tarde, y dejando a Hiroki con Natsuki, bajo ante aquel que resultó ser el rescatista de Natsuki. Un viejo practicante budista, pescador solitario y me animo en sus tiempos libres; amante de las antigüedad y vendedor de estas. Yamada era su nombre. Tras todo lo que el hombre tuvo que ver de Natsuki emergiendo del mar en su forma bestial, que Shizuru le hablara de todo lo ocurrido fue casi involuntario, y el solo asentía y escuchaba sin acuñar más que un comentario u otro ocasional.

-Por como yo lo veo, si paso por tal riesgo al venir hasta aquí, debe ser realmente importante

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto Shizuru

-Ella fue quien le pidió al chico que la protegiera. Por lo tanto entendía que solo podían estar a salvo si se mantenían separados… De modo que algo le hace pensar que ustedes se encuentran en riesgo, si encima casi muere en el viaje

-… Es verdad

-Aunque por otro lado, este es el mejor lugar para desaparecer. Yo lo sé. Es un lugar tan caótico que puedes estar en muchas partes a la vez y al mismo tiempo en ningún lugar. Y no se preocupe, no hablaré a nadie sobre esto- Yamada sonrió consigo mismo -Para ser exactos, no hablo con nadie desde hace casi diez años

-Le agradezco su hospitalidad, Yamada-san

Pagando el precio de hospedaje de un par de días más, Shizuru y Hiroki se mantuvieron ocultos en el segundo piso de la vieja tienda de antigüedades, sin ver en este tiempo a Natsuki despertar. Ocasionalmente murmuraba cosas ininteligibles entre sueños, pero poco más. La noche que abrió los ojos, Shizuru se encontraba a su lado; Natsuki miraba desorientada mente en todas direcciones.

-¿Shizuru?

-Tal fin despertaste… -Shizuru se puso de rodillas junto a la cama

-¿Estoy soñando de nuevo?

-Esto es real

-… Es real… -Sonrio -¿Real?...

La sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de pánico. Se incorporó rápidamente retrocediendo en la cama para alejarse de Shizuru, quién muy desconcertada solo la miraba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te veo… ¡Eres real! Entonces… el puede vete también…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Su yo te veo, ellos también. Donde sea que estés, no tenías por qué encontrarme… Ya es demasiado tarde

 **~~**

 **¿El fin?**

 **¡Por supuesto que no! Es apenas el inicio.**

 **Con este fic estoy participando en un torneo de Fanfiction en la página de Facebook Mai HIME LatinAmerica, pero no planeo dejarlo así de cortito.**

 **Las ideas se amontonan y se hacen más interesantes con cada capítulo que pasa, así que solo dejaré este fic ser lo que debería ser. Un par de capítulos más, y el gran final estará aquí.**

 **¡Recuerden dejarme un comentario, si les gusto el fic!**

 **Gracias a ustedes he llegado tan alto ¡Así que este triunfo es suyo!**


End file.
